OYAN Story (Need help with a title)
by NightwingNinja17
Summary: This is a story I am writing for an curriculum called One Year Adventure Novel. It is unedited right now, but I will add the edited version when I get to it. I hope you enjoy and if you could help me come up with a name, I would greatly appreciate it. Some of the characters have a simaler story to Batman. That is why it is that category.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At 9:00 am on a Monday morning, I grab the feather duster to dust the many shelves in my room to finish the chores that I have to do for the day before I can start school. On them sit trinkets that I collect through my travels to marvelous places, like Washington DC or the Seven Falls in Colorado. Chores are a daily part of my life that my mom requires me to do every day before I start school. Now that I am about to finish my junior year of high school, I am busy with school trying to finish what I have left to do before the summer begins. Since we just moved to Portofino, Italy, I have my brothers constantly annoying me. Today is already turning out bad and it just continues to get worse.

As I just finish dusting off my shelves, the pattering of little footsteps echoes though the hallways as the oldest of my brothers Alexander runs into my room and hides behind me.

"What are you doing?" I asked impatiently as I put my hands on my hips, "You know you aren't supposed to be in here."

"I am hiding from Chase. He is chasing me," he bouncily exclaimed.

"I don't have time right now to hide you," I said as I guide him towards to door. When he cleared the door, I quickly shut the door behind him to prevent him from re-entering and distracting me.

I sit down at my desk and turn on my computer since dusting the shelves was my final chore for the day. I open my chemistry notebook to find out what I need to do for the day. The top of the page read 'oxidation reduction reactions and how to balance them.' Great, here is another thing to add to my already bad day.

"Robin!" My mom shouts from the other room, "It is your turn to check the mail and it just arrived!"

"Okay!" I answer as slump down in my chair. I begin to start to feel a little overwhelmed with everything that I have to do.

I walk outside to head toward the mailbox. As I walked about a few feet outside the driveway, I hear someone run up behind me. It turned out to be my youngest brother Eragon who is five years old.

"Oh great!" I sigh to myself, "What do you want?"

"Can I help you check the mail?" Eragon asked softly and patiently.

"What makes you think I need help?" I asked a little angry as my face begins to get hot and turn red.

His head sank to his chest, "I just thought that you. . . . ."

"Well I am sorry. You thought wrong. Now please go back inside!" I hissed.

He turns around and begins to walk toward to front door, while every once in a while, he would look back to see if I might change my mind. As soon as he got to the front door, I make a 180 degree turn and started my treck to the mailbox.

Now Portofino is a beautiful place. Where my house is, the view goes for miles around right out to the ocean. Compared to the crowded suburbs of San Antonio, Texas, Portofino is amazing. The only downside is that there are cliffs, very high cliffs at that. I hate heights, and so the cliffs usually offer a heart wrenching stop for me as I am frozen in place. As for our house, it is on one of those types of cliffs so I dread the day that I have to check the mail. But today, it seemed like I didn't notice the cliff's sheer drop that I am so scared of. I just plowed right on through, and walked all the way to the mailbox without hesitation or fear.

I open the mailbox and took the mail. I shuffled through what was there. There were bills for my parents, a newspaper for my dad, magazines for my brothers and the last envelope was addressed to me.

_I wonder who would be sending me a letter. _I thought to myself. It looked like a very important letter. At first I thought it was from the president of the United States, but as I open the envelope and glance at the top, there was a different seal than the American seal that I knew quite well. I quickly hid it underneath the jacket that I had on so that I can read it alone in my room with no one sneaking in and looking.

When I entered the house again, I had to duck as my brother Anthony threw a ball that almost hit me in the head. Things seem to be in chaos constantly since my siblings are not in school right now. Toys are all over the floor, my mom is constantly yelling at them to be quiet, or I am playing with them when I should be doing school.

"Mom, here is the mail," I said with a smile as I laid the letters and bills in front of her on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks sweetness," She said as she gave me a kiss, "Did you get anything from anyone back in the states?"

"I got a letter, but I don't know who it is from yet. I am going into my room to find out."

"Hey, if your brothers want to play with you, will you please play with them?" my mom yelled after me, "I need to do some work!"

"Sure mom!" I said a little passively.

"What do you got there sport?" My dad asked as he and I found each other in the hallway.

'It's a letter from someone. It looks important. I haven't opened in yet," I answer him a little confused as he snatched it out of my hands.

"The letter has no return address. How do you know it is important?" My dad questioned.

"It just looks important. I have never before seen a letter like this in all of my life," I answered back confidently as I kind of puffed out my chest to show how I was proud of it.

My dad slowly opened that letter as to show that he did not approve of this letter before he reads it. Once the envelope's seal was broken, he took out the letter and began to read it out loud.

"To the most highly skilled young lady in the entire world,

Greetings, my name is Greg Alexander and I am the director of S.A.L.T. (**S**ecret **A**gents for ski**L**led **T**eenagers) I want to inform you that out of all of the teenagers in Italy, you have been picked for your skill with computers and with your sharpshooting abilities. I have thoroughly enjoyed getting to know you and would really like it if you could be on my team. Your mission will be disclosed when you arrive on base. But you need to consent with your parents before you sign on. I would hate it if you left and your parents had no idea where you were. If you accept, there is a badge on the inside folded into a plane ticket there will be someone there at the airport with a similar badge so that you will be protected all the way. If you accept, please use the badge and arrive in London, England no later than by noon on Friday, where there will be another armed escort for you when you get here.

With sincere gratitude and the security of the world,

Director Greg Alexander S.A.L.T.

My father tipped the envelope and out came the plane ticket and the badge. _This isn't a scam_, I remember saying to myself.

"Honey will you come in here," my dad said as he noticed my mom pass by the hall door.

"Sure honey, what is it?" She asked as she entered the hallway.

My dad thrust the letter into my mom's hands and told her to read it. My mother's face changed from interested to concerned and back to interested during the duration of her reading my letter.

"Wow, that is a big responsibility. What do you think about it Robin?" My mom asked me as she handed me the letter for me to read. After I read it, I looked up at my parents to see what their reaction was. To me, my father looked worried and stressed something I thought my mom would be doing rather than my father. But ever since he got the new job here in Italy, I have never seen my father so worried and stressed about anything.

"I would really like to seize this opportunity, but if you feel that it is too dangerous for me, then I will not go," I said a little upset at the immense decision that was just placed before me.

"I am okay with it, what about you honey," mother asked my father.

He was silent for a while and the look of stress and of worry came over him even more.

"I feel that it is dangerous, but I think that you can handle it," My dad said after some thought and he knelt down to get on my eye level, "Just be careful okay? I don't want to get a letter or a call that you are dead."

"Thanks dad!" I said as I flung my arms around his broad neck. After I released him from the hug, he left the hallway leaving only me and my mother standing in the hall listening to the distant cries of joy from my brothers.

"Is something wrong?" My mom asked me obviously seeing the worry written all over my face.

I began to cry, "Ever since we moved here, it seems as of stress has gotten to him. It's like he is not even here."

"I agree with you that this is a good opportunity but I don't want to add any more stress than father already has. He already has enough stress on him to keep this new branch open."

My mom knelt in front of me. She had a sympathetic look in her eyes as she asked me what I wanted to do. She also said that she would help dad if my choice was to go.

"I want to go. They need me for whatever the mission is and I want to help," I said with determination. I stood straighter and wiped the tears off of my face and smiled at my mother whom I was growing closer to during these months during the move.

"Then go pack!" My mom said as she stood and ruffled my hair.

My packing began at exactly 10:30. Clothes were everywhere as I tried to decide what to bring and what not to. When I finished, I had packed almost every t-shirt, shorts and pants that I had. I am excited as can be. To me it was a dream come true. I watch a lot of TV shows and movies that involve agents or super spies. I always wished to be one and now here I have a chance.

I paused for a few seconds to hear in the background my siblings yelling having a good old time. It gave me second thoughts about my decision and what my future would hold. I sat down and listened for a little while, second guessing myself and not too sure what direction that I wanted anymore. I fought with it in my head for a few minutes before I jumped up to finish packing. I made up my mind at that moment that I was going to do this, no matter what anyone thinks or thought of me.

My mom came into my room to see if I was finished with the packing.

"Yes, Mom. I am done packing. Are we ready to head to the airport?" I exclaimed with a little bit of relief that she hadn't changed her mind yet.

"'We are ready. I want you to say goodbye to your brothers now. It may be the last time that you will get to see them for a while," My mom encouraged as she gave me a hug.

I gave hugs to all of my brothers and gave an especially big one to my brother Timothy for we are very close. A few of them cried but rather they all had fun saying goodbye in their various ways. I tried to avoid my father's worried glare but I couldn't as he rounded the corner of the hallway to see what was going on. I finally had to give him a hug before I left but all the while I stood underneath the glare. I watched him as my mom and I exited the house through the front door. I hoped that the feeling of uneasiness in my heart would be replaced my excitement. But at the same time, I felt some satisfaction and was happy with the results of my choice. I am going to help save the world. Whatever that meant, it meant something of great importance and I hope that it will give the world satisfaction.

The drive to the airport was scary as we went over high cliffs. My fear of heights kicked in really quickly as I just stared out of the car door neither down nor up, but straight across at the ocean.

Once we got to the airport, we had to find the guy whom we were supposed to meet with the badge and the ticket so that I can be on my way to wherever this base was. There were people everywhere. There were some who were American, some who were Chinese and some who were Italian and lived here. But once we narrowed down where the private plane section was, it was easy to find where we thought my plane might be.

My mother and I searched for the agent that was described in the letter that we were to look for. He should have a badge that looks exactly like the one that was given to me. It look us fifteen minutes to locate the man who was to take me to the base. We found him and he acted like he knew exactly who I was, but he still demanded that I show him that badge that was sent in the letter before I was allowed on the plane. The young man looked not much older than I was. He has short black hair and green eyes. He held himself with pride as if he was as excited as I was to be a part of the agency. HE had a thick British accent and I could tell that he loved his country.

"You must be her mom," The agent asked as he extended his hand in greeting, "I have heard a lot about you and how you love you children much. You have trained your daughter well."

"Thank you!" My mom said as she returned the handshake, "I hope that my daughter will be well taken care of as your director has stated."

"She will be. My director never breaks his word," He answered quickly as he started to guide me toward the plane ramp.

I quickly turned back and gave my mother a big hug. It was going to be the last time I would see her for a while.

"Thank you for allowing me to do this," I said with a big smile on my face. I was excited that I was getting to do this. It is not every day that someone like me gets to do this.

"You are very welcome!" She said as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Please tell dad, that I will come home as soon as this whole ordeal is over!" I said with a smile.

"I most certainly will," My mom replied and returned the smile.

"Are you ready" The young agent asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed as I followed him out to the plane.

As I entered the luxurious plane, I could see the logo of the organization plastered almost everywhere, on the walls, on the back of the seats and even on the glass of the windows. There were other agents in the plane and when I entered, they saluted as if I was an important person. Not that I minded or anything, it made me feel like I belonged in the agency already.

The young man that guided me out to the plane asked me to change into a nicer outfit that consisted of a blue plaid colored shirt and some nice slacks that looked like jeans. I went quickly to grab my hair brush from my suit case as I knew that my hair would probably in a mess if I was going change out of my current clothing.

As I exited the stall for the bathroom on the plane, it was time to take off and I was instructed to find a seat and buckle up. The only seat that available was a seat next to this young boy who looked to be my age. He had short brown hair and blue eyes. He just stared at me like I looked like there was something on me that was unusual. I sat down next to him but tried to not look him in the eye.

"So what is your name?" the young boy asked.

"My name is Robin. What is yours?" I asked still not making eye contact.

"My name is Jonathan," He said as he extended his right hand out for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Jonathan," I said as I turned my head to him and shook his hand.

"Where are you from?" he asked me as he turned his face toward me with a happy grin.

"Well, I am originally from Texas, but my dad was transferred to Italy where my family and I have been living for almost two months," I replied, "Where are you from?"

"I live in Montana with my adopted family," Jonathan confidently exclaimed.

"You are adopted?" I asked with sympathy slightly evident in my voice.

"When I was younger," Jonathan sadly began, "We were at a local movie theatre watching a movie that I was really wanting to see and this maniac came in with a gun, shot my parents and others who were in the room. I managed to duck underneath the theatre seats to avoid the bullets. When I was found a few minutes after they apprehended the man, I was bawling and wanted my mom. But they had to break the news to me that they didn't live through the ordeal. I miss them terribly."

"I am sorry about your parents," I stated. It hurt me to think what life would be like to not have my original parents still alive.

"It's okay. My family that adopted me is one of the best. They have two girls and boys that were adopted. Then they have one girl and three boys that are not. My brothers are sure annoying because I am the oldest one out of them all and they constantly want to play with me."

"I know exactly how you feel," I exclaimed, "I have seven brothers all younger than me and I can't get away from them half the time!"

"But you still love them?" He asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I still love them. But I have a hard time when they are constantly in my way all the time," I said a little half-heartedly, "It has been tough since we moved because they aren't in school yet and don't have any friends. So they have been hanging out around the house."

"What grade are you in?" Jonathan curiously asked.

"I am a junior in high school I will be a senior when the fall semester comes around," I stated.

"Cool!" Jonathan contemplated as he looked out the window of the plane, "I am a junior this year too, but my thoughts are becoming an agent of some sort so my parents and I thought that this would be a good opportunity. Especially since they sent me ever year to a camp that is run by some of the best crime-fighters in America! It's really cool."

"That's cool that you want to be an agent," I said, "This sounds like a good. . . . ."

Just then the pilot of the plane said that we were clear to unbuckle and move around and that is exactly what I did. I kind of wanted to be by myself so I grabbed by backpack from the compartment up above my head and found a corner seat away from everyone and began to draw. Over the next few hours, all I did was draw but the only thing that would come to mind as I drew was my siblings. Especially pictures of my brother Timothy. They weren't the best but, it helped the home sickness that I was having already despite my current urge to get away from my siblings.

It seemed like we flew for forever, but we finally arrived in London, England. The airport was immense and very busy as it seemed like there were people from all over the world coming together at this one spot in the world. Four agents escorted Jonathan and me to a limousine that was waiting for us outside the airport terminals.

When Jonathan and I entered the limousine, there were two other boys sitting there. One had short blond hair that was almost in a military cut fashion and was wearing clothes that almost made him look like he was enlisted in the army.

The other boy had black hair that came over his ears. He was fairly short but still seemed like he knew what he was doing. He had gloves on his hands that had the fingers cut off. It made his look like a gangster.

"So what do they got you guys for?" the blond head asked Jonathan and I. He had a thick Irish accent

"They got us for being really good at what we do." Jonathan answered calmly, "My name is Jonathan."

"And my name is Robin," I chimed in.

"My name is Ace. I am wanted for my knowledge of heavy machinery and guns. My father taught me everything that I know."

"My name is Camino. I specialize in breaking hard to break codes on computers," He stated proudly as he talked with a smile on his face and arms behind his head, "My older brother and I work for an agency in Canada and we break codes for them"

"That is really cool Camino!" I said excitedly, "I love working with computers, but I am really good sniper or good with guns."

Jonathan then chimed in, "I like being a leader but I am really good with tactics and strategies. My whole life, I have been trained by some of the best crime fighters in the history of the United States. They took me in after my parents were killed."

"Well I hope that those skills can be put to good use!" Camino exclaimed.

The car lurched forward as it began to head toward an unknown destination. And thus began a new chapter in my life as well as the lives of the three boys that sat with me that day in the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The car ride seem unusually long to me just like the plane ride. Maybe because I couldn't see out the windows for they had blacked them out so that no one could see in or out. The jabber of the three eager boys was all that I heard throughout the entire trip. They talked about computers, how good their countries were, and other things that only boys would talk about.

We soon could all feel the limousine come to a stop at what we believed to be our destination. The once noisy boys quieted down and soon silence hung in the air as we all anticipated what was behind the car doors.

"Why are we stopping?" Ace asked with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Maybe we are wherever this supposed agency is," Jonathan said in a calm tone.

Someone from the outside opened the door and the first one to zoom out of the limousine was Camino. I heard gasps of awe as the three boys stepped out. What I saw on the outside was nothing that I have ever seen in my lifetime. The car was basically stopped in the middle of the agency that recruited us in the first place.

Lining almost every wall was some sort of high tech computer that the screen was all touch. The wall in the background was a shade of a darker baby blue. There were agents dressed in the garb of S.A.L.T. which consisted of the colors of forest green, silver and traces of dandelion yellow or in a dark almost navy blue color with white. There was a large conference table sitting in the middle of an elevated floor to my left. There sitting around the table were soft cushioned chairs line with some of the softest fur ever known to me that I recognized from a distance.

"Welcome!" a middle aged man with a British accent exclaimed as he walked up to us, "I am Director Greg Alexander."

Mr. Alexander had jet black hair that was parted on the left side and brushed over the right. He had blue eyes and was tall. Greg wore a nice dark grey jacket and a green shirt that matched the uniforms of the rest of the agency. The silver tie that he wore was stunning against it.

"I hope that you found the trip here comfortable," Greg confided in us.

All three of the boys agreed that the ride was fine, but all I did was shake my head in agreement as to not anger our employer who had so graciously made the arrangements for the plane and the limousine. I didn't have a comfortable ride there because all I could think about was my family that I left behind and the education of my senior year.

"Right this way ladies and gentlemen. I will guide you to your chambers and then we will begin training."

After the three boys were given their separate chambers, Director Alexander guided me to the lady's side of the quarter's chamber. This is where all the ladies of the agency stay because of the extensive schedule, they can't go home. The same goes for the guys. So they built chambers where they can keep the agents on site in case of some international emergency.

When I got into my room, it was well furnished. At least it was better furnished than my room at home. The bed was on the wall the right and it was covered in lush pillows of my favorite color blue. I leapt up on the bed s because I have not felt the comfort of a bed in a while and I sank right in the lush cushiness of that soft mattress.

Up on the left wall when you enter the door was a wall length dresser that was filled with clothes that were just my size and just what I like. On the top, there was a glass case that held my uniform. It was green with silver markings that represented my rank and what agency I am a part of. Then tied to the neck was a yellow cape. I should say that the part where it would hit my back was yellow and the front part that you would see if you were walking behind me was black. The walls were painted navy blue and had silver wall hangers like candle holders and those sorts. I had my own bathroom that had the brighter blue that was on the wall in the conference room.

Underneath a vase sitting on my dresser was another envelope like the one that was sent to my home. It had the seal and the name of agency that I was to become a part of. It said this;

Dear Robin,

I am glad that you chose to take part in this excellent agency designed for teens around your age. Many of the agents that you will see and meet were teens when they first started. They thoroughly enjoy the agency. I hope that this will be the case for you. Please change into your uniform. It will be the outfit you will wear the most in this agency unless you are on undercover operations.

Sincerely Director Greg Alexander

"Will the new recruits please report to the conference room? Please report to the conference room." Someone said over an intercom system like one you find at a supermarket.

I quickly changed into my uniform which fit nicely. It was made of a soft material that easily bended with my body. It felt interesting. It wasn't tight to my body but it felt like I had my regular clothes on. It took me a bit to find my way into the conference room. I didn't put on the cape but carried it out into the conference room where Jonathan, Camino and Director Alexander were waiting. No more than a few seconds after I entered, Ace did as well. He looked dashing in the uniform. Ace and Camino both had green capes, while Jonathan and I had yellow and black ones.

"Thank you for coming in. This will be something that you will regularly hear during your first couple of days here in training," Greg started, "Your missions will be assigned to you through this room. Your capes that are part of our uniform are to signify who your partners are. Kelly, you and Jonathan are a partner and Camino and Ace are together. Today we will be training and learning teamwork and cooperation. You will also be learning how to use new weapons technology that we have developed. So are you anxious to begin?"

The three boys were very enthusiastic about the upcoming training.

Greg led us to where the training part of the facility is. The training facility had tall panes of glass. Inside, set up in there, were various targets set up at different lengths and heights. There were also guns that were shooting back so they had barriers that could protect us from the rays of the oncoming guns.

"You will start here and once you get the hang of the guns, then we will end your training with one of our robots that we designed for our latest threat," Greg explained.

The director led us into the armory. It had thousands of guns that ranged in size. There were pistols, shotguns, rifles and grenades. It had magazines for the pistols and ammunition belts. What surprised me was just how neat they kept it. I always imagined an armory being crowded and guns being everywhere. But this one was neat and everything had its place. The room was small, but it held everything that was needed for the agents that occupied the agency.

"This is the armory where every gun and bullet that you need for the guns that you are going to learn how to use. But these are not the guns that you are going to be using."

Greg grabbed a remote that was cleverly hidden in the wall next to the door and pressed a button. The wall to our left started moving very slowly like French doors. We all turned to look. Once they were parallel to the walls on our left a right, they started moving backwards and became plumb to the wall to reveal an even bigger weapons vault. What caught my eye the most was that all of the guns in this room had the colors of the countries that we lived in. There we guns painted red white and blue of America, green white and red of Italy, red and white of Canada and green white and orange of Ireland.

"Each of these guns are designed just for you," Greg began, "As you can see, they are painted in the color of each of the countries that you live in."

I walked over to the wall that the guns made for me hung on. They were mainly sniper rifles as that was my best skill, but there were also pistols, and shot guns handing there as well.

I picked up one of the magazines for the guns and noticed that it didn't have any bullets it it.

"Mr. Greg, might I ask why these magazines don't have any bullets in them," I asked confused.

"These guns don't fire regular bullets. They fire a laser charge. If you have ever seen _Star Wars_ they are kind of like that. We designed the technology to create these bullets for you as you will be fighting mainly droids and robots. They can penetrate almost everything."

"Sweet!" Camino exclaimed, "I always wished to have guns like those!"

"Do we get to shoot them today?" Jonathan inquired.

"Yes most certainly." The director stated, "Grab a gun and we will begin."

The first gun that I grabbed was a sniper rifle and walked into the indoor shooting range.

Camino had a 9mm pistol, Ace had a heavy duty machine gun and Jonathan had a shotgun.

"Today's training will be getting used to your guns. It might take a while, but I don't think it would be too hard to master," the Director encouraged.

We entered the training room. It was longer than it was wide, but it suited the needs of the agents that lived and breathed there. We decided on a coin toss to see who would be the first to shoot. Ace and I were the first to try. I called tails and he called heads when Greg tossed it in the air. It landed on tails. Camino was up next and he won the toss. Then it was up to Jonathan and Camino to battle it out to decide who was to go first. Jonathan won that coin toss by calling heads. So he was the first, then Camino, me and last of all Ace, who wasn't very happy about that.

There was a table like at any shooting range was built for setting your guns down so that you can shoot them. That's where Jonathan set up. He carefully laid his head on the side of the gun so that he could see his target through the barrel of the gun.

"You may shoot when you are ready," Greg stated as he lowered targets for Jonathan to shoot at.

The rifleman took his position and delayed a few seconds before firing.

The blast echoed in our ears. Jonathan sat up to look at his shot.

"May I go in to check my shot?" Jonathan excitingly asked the director.

"Yes you may go in and check," Greg stated.

Jonathan ran to his target and a smile spread across his face.

"I made a bulls eye!" Jonathan yelled back.

"Yay" I cheered.

"Come back! Its Camino's turn."

Camino then set up. He stood instead of sit behind the table and readied himself to shoot. He then shot several bullets into a closer target. It wasn't as far away as Jonathan's was but was still a considerable distance away.

"I can see it from here and I didn't hit any bulseys," Camino sulked.

"Now it's my turn!" I said ready and waiting. I laid down on a table that was behind us and prepared to fire. It took me a bit to place the silencer on the end of my gun. I didn't know how loud this gun was going to be. I took aim and then pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. I pulled the trigger yet again and it still didn't fire.

"Mr. Director, it won't fire." I stated a little disappointed.

"Is the safety off?" Camino asked.

"Safety is off," I replied.

"Is it charged?" Greg asked.

"How do I know if it's charged?"

"There should be a gauge on the butt that says how far it is charged," Greg informed.

I searched for the gauge for a few minutes and then found what I was looking for.

"It's charged," I reassured the director.

"Is the magazine in all the way?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, my gun shot off two bullets as if I just pulled the trigger. Everyone ducked behind something to make sure that they didn't get hit. Ace just gave me a scowl when he stood up, like I was too immature to handle a gun.

"Sorry!" I cringed as everyone came up with a look of fear on their faces.

"I just saw my life flash before my eyes!" Camino joked as he just gave me a big smile. He was joking obviously.

"What happened?" Greg asked as he motioned that I give him the gun, "Did you pull the trigger?"

"No I didn't. It shot on its own," I asked defensively

The director whispered to himself in a low growl about something that had to do with his brother. But I didn't quite make out what it was.

"I need to brief you guys on your mission. We need to go to the conference room as quickly as we can.

The trip back to the conference room showed me the layout headquarters as I guess I will have to call it during the duration of the excursion. The halls curved slightly to the right as if it was an oval building. The halls became long and lengthy as we walked, but soon we came into view of the conference room.

Once we were in, the director asked everyone who was not on security monitoring to leave the room while he briefed us on our mission. Explaining to us that they believe there is a mole in the agency.

"To begin the briefing, I want to start by telling you that you have been recruited for one of the most ambitious missions that this agency has ever assigned to anyone. We believe that a group of four teens can infiltrate this man's lair to stop his production of hostile robots."

As Greg talked, the middle of the table opened up to reveal a computer that was like a holographic screen, revealing details of the subject and mission.

"This man is named Wayne Alexander. He is an expert with computers and technology. He has created a robotic army with an array of weapons to take over the world one country at a time. Wayne has already taken over the Philippines and Australia," Greg said as he pulled up a map. On the map it showed red where this Wayne had taken over, "Your mission will be to infiltrate his lair. But first you need to destroy the robots. Each contains a microchip as to their mission and if you guys can collect enough of them, it might eventually lead us to Wayne's location."

"How does this explain what happened to my gun?" I asked the director incredulously.

"Like I said earlier, we believe that there is a mole in here that is giving Wayne a direct line to our work and our missions. I believe that this mole got ahold of that gun and designed it so that it would malfunction. Those guns are not easily tampered with. They take a technological genius to fix the gun so it would sporadically fire without it being noticeable from the outside."

"So you believe that there is someone here that tampered with the gun before we arrived?" Jonathan inquired.

"Yes I believe that you are correct in that," the director stated, and it narrows it down to the people who created the weapons for me. Some other agents and I designed them and gave the plans over to a group of engineers that create guns for a living. Wayne has a contingent of people that follow the cause. We have reason to believe that he has some sort of prize for them if they continue to follow him."

"So this Wayne has someone planted inside this agency that follows the cause?" Ace probed.

"Yes," The director reached for a communication device from a pocket on his belt, "Captain Barton, can you please check the robots before I train the new recruits? Make sure that they are in proper order and nothing misfires," Greg stated to the person on the other line.

"Yes sir!" the captain stated.

A lady obviously in a higher rank ran up and whispered something to the Director. As if something bad had happened, his face became solemn. He glanced at me and then back to the computer screen as the young lady relayed the message.

"Can I speak to Robin alone?" Greg asked the boys.

They all agreed and walked over to the gigantic computer screens.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little worried.

"I just received word that your hometown of Portofino was attacked by Wayne. He has captured your family and in return wants you to follow him or else," Greg relayed.

I could feel the color drain out of my face. My family captured?

"Or else what?" I asked with my voice breaking.

"Or else he will kill them."

I turned away my eyes looking over the place. Was this what I really wanted? When I was on the plane, I felt like something inside me was gone. I didn't really know what to do. I have never felt this degree of helplessness before. Part of me wanted to stay and learn to be an agent, and the rest of me wanted to go on alone to find my parents.

"It's okay if you want to quit to go and find them. I am okay with just working with the three boys.," Greg assured me as I contemplated my answer.

"_What am I going to do?" _I thought as pictures of my family ran through my frazzled mind. I knew that if I was to stay, that my family could all be killed, but if I did stay, I could also find my family and free them before any harm could come to them. She had a major decision on her hands. How was she going to answer?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I went to bed that night and cried. I felt so helpless and wanted to get away from all of the torture. I remembered how I wanted to get away from my family because of how annoying my siblings were. I remembered just how excited I was when I read the letter for the first time and wanted to come here. Now I was unsure of what I wanted. It seemed like since I got the news of my family's kidnapping, that the excitement that I came in with left me vulnerable and feeling helpless.

I couldn't sleep, even with the extra cushioned bed that I love to sleep in. I got out and walked around my room. Since I had no windows, because I had an inside room, I sat and drew some. But for some reason, I decided to look at my uniform that was sitting in the case after I changed for bed earlier.

"What is that I need to do?" I said out loud to myself.

"Do whatever you feel is right," someone at my door said.

I looked over, startled that someone heard what I said. It was Jonathan and he loked like he wasn't getting much sleep either.

"I was walking by and saw that your light was still on. I tried knocking but you didn't answer. I found that the door was unlocked," He said with a sympathetic tone in his voice, "I hope that you don't mind me intruding on your sleep."

"I wasn't getting any sleep anyway. So I was walking around my room," I said.

"I happened to overhear your conversation with the Director. I am sorry for your loss."

"They aren't dead," I said, a little angry.

"I know. But you still lost them in a sense. I know what it's like to be without my real mom and dad. I miss them every day. I don't want the same for you. I had an older brother and a younger sister and we were split because of the death. I get letters from them every now and then, but it's not the same as if they were right there," Jonathan stated, "You told me that you had seven younger brothers. What would happen of you couldn't see them?"

"I don't know what I would do," I said sadly.

"Then do what you feel is right," he stated," I say that since we are going after Wayne anyway, that you stay and help. You can't fight him on your own. Teamwork is one of the best attributes that you can have when you work a job like this."

"Is that those crime fighting lessons speaking?" I joked.

"No it's me. I had to learn teamwork the hard way. I thought that on my own I could find the man that killed my parents. I tried, believe me. I ended up being captured by the very person that I was trying to bring to justice. If it wasn't for the team of crime fighters that were also on his tail, I don't think that I would be here today."

I walked back over to the glass case that held my uniform. I looked at it. Jonathan was right. If I tried to do it on my own or allowed Wayne to get inside my head, then I would end up losing before it started. I could stay with the team and h ave an even greater chance of finding Wayne before something bad happened to my family.

"Thanks Jonathan," I stated as I gave him a big hug.

"You're welcome!" He stated as he gave me a big ear to ear grin.

"Hey you know what your story reminds me of?" I asked Jonathan before he could leave.

"It reminds you of Dick Grayson from the Batman comics!" Jonathan said with a smile, "I have heard that comment a lot and it encourages me."

We both laughed as he left. Jonathan took the words right out of my mouth. He did remind me of Dick Grayson whose parents were killed when he was young and was taken underneath Batman's wings. He became one of the greatest crime fighters alongside Batman.

After the talk that I had with Jonathan, I sat on the edge of my bed awaiting sleep to overcome my eyes. I laid back and looked up at the navy blue ceiling. I noticed just how striking the silver was against the dark blue and it fascinated me.

No more than about five minutes later, my eyes began to droop so much that I couldn't keep them open. It surprised me just how tired I really was and I fell asleep as soon as I laid my head on the soft pillows.

The next morning, I felt refreshed. Even though the thought of my family kept on nagging at my heart and mind, it was relatively a good morning so far.

I met the boys in the mess hall, or dining room as I like to call it, to eat breakfast. It consisted of scrambled eggs with bacon that had been cooked into the eggs. We had chocolate gravy, biscuits and sausage. A typical morning breakfast at my house, but it tasted even better this time.

"This is one of the best breakfasts that I have had in a long time!" Ace marveled, "Compliments to the chef."

"I have to agree. I have never had chocolate gravy before and it tastes amazing with the biscuits," Camino added.

"It is pretty good, but nothing beats food from your momma's own kitchen," I exclaimed as I let my Texan accent roll through.

The three boys chuckled and added their agreement, but then the rest of the meal, we all ate in silence.

As we finished our meals and placed gave our plates to the young teen who washed the dishes, Greg walked in. He looked like he was having a good morning and seemed eager to show us something. On the opposite side of the building that housed the hangers.

The hangers were really cool as they housed ships from small one man aircrafts to giant jets to transport many agents to one place at once. They also had every size of plane in between just to name a few. But what the director really wanted to show us was in a hanger that had no other aircraft or people. Just four giant robots each sporting the colors of red, yellow and black."

"The engineers were the once who designed the coloring on your weapons and these robots designed just for you. You guys will need them when you fight against Wayne's robotic army."

The three boys were eager to try out theirs, but I wasn't. I walked up to the leg of my robot and looked straight up. The first thought that entered my mind was my fear of heights. This robot was as tall as the Empire State building to me, even though it probably wasn't even half that size.

"Are you not going to get in yours?' Greg asked as he walked up behind me.

"Um…..," I struggled to put my fear of heights into words as I stared up and the gigantic beast know as my robot, "I failed to mention that I am scared of heights and that thing is really tall."

"Would you prefer to see what it transforms into?" the director inquired.

"It transforms?" I asked.

"Yours changes into a Charger." He whispered in my ear.

"Most certainly transform it. I would prefer that to the tall robot," I eagerly exclaimed.

"Transform into Charger," Greg said aloud.

"_Director Alexander, Computer recognizes your request. Transforming S.A.R.V. #2 into Charger,"_ a computer acknowledged the director's request and almost immediately my super sized robot began to size down into the newest form of the Dodge Charger. The car was black with two yellow pinstripes that stretched from the rear bumper to the front.

Greg handed me the keys to my car and I unlocked it and entered on the driver's side. The interior was fascinating. The seats were black leather and stitches were an eye popping yellow, striking against the black upholstery. Everything was up to date as far as Chargers go.

The three boys rushed over after getting out of their robots and marveled at my car.

"Your robots can do the same thing. Except each car is different. Do you want to see what your cars are?"

Camino, Ace and Jonathan all agreed.

"Computer transform S.A.R.V. one, three and four into their cars," Greg commanded.

"_Director Alexander, the computer recognizes your request," _The computer generated voice stated, "_Transforming S.A.R.V.s one, three and four into Mustang, Corvette and Camaro."_

Jonathan's changed into a blue mustang, Ace's changed into a yellow Camaro with two black pinstripes on the top and Camino's was a red body with black flame job on the side.

"You will need the vehicles as well as the robots to defeat Wayne," Greg stated, "I hope these come in handy."

We trained with the director for at least two hours before an urgent message was sent over the speakers that lined headquarters.

"_Director you are needed in the conference room," _A man's voice sounded over the intercom system.

"Okay I will be right there!" The director stated as he angled his body toward the entrance this warehouse, "You guys should come too. I have a hunch that this is Wayne wanting to contact us."

They walked back the way they came and it didn't take them long to get to their destination.

The Conference room was in chaos when we arrived. The agents working the computers were busily typing on the keyboard, while someone was watching over them to make sure that they are doing the right thing. Captains and others were busy barking out orders and others were following them.

"What do you want me here for?" the director asked the nearest captain.

"We just received a video from Wayne and he specifically mentioned the new team and you," the captain replied.

The captain nodded to a young lady sitting at the controls for the computer that they were standing in front of. It took a few seconds for her to pull up the video again and once she found it she put it on the biggest screen for that computer. A man with black hair and green eyes showed up on the screen. As I assumed the man on the screen was Wayne, I noticed a nasty looking scar that spanned from his left eyebrow, across his nose and ended at his right cheek bone.

"_Greetings from MAM. If you are wondering what MAM stands for, you will just have to wait for the big revealing later on in the charade we call the guessing game. I hope that the new recruits have fared well in their training so far_. _My informant or spy, however you want to call it, has told me that Robin has received the message concerning her parents. I want you to know that I do have them by showing them to you now," _The man behind the camera turned it to where the view landed on Robin's parents and brothers. Robin let out a small gasp as she noticed scrapes on her parents' faces, black eyes on the oldest of her two brothers and tear streaked faces of the rest, _"If I do not hear back from you soon, Robin, they will die. They don't need to die needlessly. I know how much you love them. If you come to me, I will make sure that you and your family will be back in a nice new house that is not up on a cliff, and yes, I do know that you are scared of heights. What will you decide? Otherwise many other people will suffer as a result. The four of you also have a choice to make. Do you really want to fight my robots that are definitely superior to yours? If I have to take measures like I did with Robin's family, I might just do it to yours if you don't heed my warning. Turn back while you still can, for I AM YOUR DOOM!"_

The video ended. I glanced around at my partners as saw confused faces and deep thinking looks.

"What are your decisions?" Greg asked us, "It is okay if you want to leave, I totally understand if those feelings are there."

Jonathan was the first to seem determined about something.

"I am going to stay. My parents were really happy about this and they know the costs about possibly being captured. My father lives this stuff out every day because he works for the FBI. He would want me to continue no matter the costs or risks," Jonathan firmly stated.

"My brother and I need the job. I know that this doesn't pay much, but it is at least something," Camino reassured.

"I don't want to go back home for a while! Things are tough around my house since my father and my mother lost their jobs," Ace mentioned.

I was at a loss. It seemed like a very legitimate threat. I really wanted to help my family by going to Wayne. I knew that working alone was probably the best way not to get my family killed.

"What is your choice?" Jonathan asked me.

"I don't know. You said that it was better for me to work with you guys to find Wayne and save my family, but in the video he seemed pretty sure that he was going to kill my family if I don't join him," I said as tears began to well up in my eyes.

"He did seem pretty sure about that," Ace stated with a slight chuckle in his voice.

Camino and Jonathan turned to look at Ace and both gave him a look of disgust.

"Thanks for the encouraging note their Ace," Camino argued.

"You're welcome, Camino," Ace replied sarcastically.

"It's just I feel like, I don't know. I just don't know if this threat is real or he is just trying to make it sound real so that I join him."

We sat in silence for a few seconds

"But I talked with Jonathan last night and he said that the best way to help my family it to use teamwork. I though over it and decided that I am going to stay with the team and try my best to help them that way," I said determined to do the right thing.

"Well then let's go start training."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next few days consisted of us training hard and long. It seemed like every day filled with extensive training. There wasn't a night where I didn't go to sleep sore in so many places. After the fifth day we were going to train with our robots.

"Today we are going to learn how to use the robots," the director stated, "Robin, I know that you are scared of heights but if you can learn to use this, you will become a formidable enemy."

Once I got into the robot, the fear of heights was erased from my mind. It felt like I wasn't really six feet in the air. I actually enjoyed being up that high.

"Are your seat belts on?" Greg asked all of us. We were about to start training.

"Yes, Sir," Jonathan stated.

"Yes," I added as well as Ace and Camino.

"Take your controls that should be sitting in between your legs. Just move it around and your robot should move."

I moved the joy stick like control stick that sat between my legs to the left and the whole robot turned to the left. The feeling of being afraid of heights came back. I then moved it forward a few steps. The whirring of the machine filled my ears. As my robot lurched forward, that scared of heights phobia went away as I realized that it wouldn't crumble beneath me.

"Are you comfortable in there?" Jonathan asked me through communication devices that were built in to the robots already.

"Yeah," I replied," Getting there slowly but surely."

"This is fun!" Camino gleefully exclaimed.

"Now I am going to put up an easy simulation of what you will be up against. I want you to take it one at a time. Don't rush each other. Camino you're up first. The firing button should the red one on your control stick," Greg instructed. He took a remote and pressed a button that revealed a target like the ones that you would find at a shooting range.

Camino made the arm if his robot forward so that the guns on the arm were pointing at the target. He took careful aim and pressed the red button on the control stick. The bullet looked like plasma. It definitely wasn't your everyday metal bullet, but he hit the target square in the chest.

"Nice aim!" I stated.

"Thanks!" Camino said. Even though I couldn't see his face, I could hear happiness in his voice.

"Camino, try shooting at several moving targets at the same time," the director directed. The he pressed a button and out popped five moving targets each moving in a different direction than one another. With ease, Camino shot the five targets without hesitation.

"Good job Camino," Director Alexander stated, "Now it is Jonathan's turn."

Jonathan started out with the one target and successfully removed the head of that target. Then when he moved on to the moving targets, he missed only two.

"I hope you are a better leader than you are a shooter," Ace joked.

"You don't have to be so mean, Ace. I bet I shoot better than you," Jonathan defended.

"Robin, you are up!" Greg told me through the communication devices.

I aimed at the single target that the director had put up for me.

"No it is my turn!" Ace exclaimed as knocked me out of the way and shot the target that was set for me. The noise of my robot falling on the ground was so loud, that the others had to close their ears while still being inside theirs.

"What was that for?" I asked Ace with an angry tone as I exited my robot.

"You were taking too long with your turn," Ace exclaimed angrily.

"We are supposed to be training. Not worrying about who goes when," I stated, "This is the first time I have been in that robot and do you think that I might need a little time to learn how the controls work?"

"Stop it, both of you!" Jonathan exclaimed, "We are supposed to working as a team, not bickering amongst each other."

"This is exactly the reason I am hesitant to join a team with three boys. I was trying to get away from my seven brothers and it seems like I was put right back into that same situation," I said exasperated.

"I don't think that I want to be on a team with a girl like you either," Ace also exclaimed.

"Calm it down," Greg intervened, "Ace, it was her turn and it is okay for her to take long. That is part of training. If you do that again, then I will have to permanently take you off the team. I need someone who would be willing to work as a team."

Ace grumbled to himself. He was obviously not happy about how the situation worked out.

"Now I want you guys to do a drill that requires teamwork. I will set up targets similar to the ones with the robots and there will be obstacles in your way for each of you to show me your skills. I want Ace and Jonathan working one side and Camino and Robin on the other. You will be using training weapons that are similar to the ones that were created for you."

Someone, who I assumed was his assistant, came in with the four guns for us. I was handed a Sniper Rifle and a 9mm handgun that was already fit with a holster. The others got their respective guns and we headed toward the starting point. We were also handed ear communication devices that we could talk to the rest of the team no matter where we were on the field.

Soon the warehouse became a training field. The floor in some places became cliffs, hills or tall structures that looked like buildings. The whole place came to life as floors moved to make the obstacle course.

"Wow," I marveled as I looked around at the newly transformed warehouse, "You really have all the latest technology."

"All of our newest technology, we saved for you guys. We felt that since you are teens who know a lot about techno stuff, that it would be best to leave some for you."

"Cool!" Camino stated. Since he was the techy, anything that had technology in it he loved.

"Your objective is to avoid getting hit by the return fire and make it to a marked spot on the floor that is on the other side of the obstacle course. There will be checkpoints that you have to reach that are marking in green. If you get there within a certain time, then you can get a bonus that can help you during this simulation. There will also be panels intermittent during the course and it will have a picture of one of you guys to do something that will either trigger something good or something bad."

"What do you mean by bad?" Camino asked with a hint of worry also evident.

"Simulation begins in three. . . ." The computer started.

"You will find out," The director answered.

"Two . . . . ."

"Can't you tell us right now?" Ace inquired.

"One. . . ."

"Now where's the fun in that?"

"Your simulation begins now."

Out from on top or below the hills, robots would come up and start firing on us. I ducked behind a pillar that was thin, but not so thin that I could sit behind it. Camino also ducked behind a pillar that was almost parallel to mine.

I pulled out my pistol and began to attempt taking them out.

"Does anyone have a plan?" I asked as I ducked back behind the pillar.

"I plan on taking out as many of the robots as I can," Ace replied over the ear pieces. As soon as he was done talking, the sound of machine gun fire emanated throughout the room.

"I meant as a team Ace," I said a little frustrated. He had already ruined my training once. He wasn't going to do it again.

"I say that if Robin can find a high place and use her sniper rifle to take down the robots that are on top of the buildings, and then Camino starts taking down the ones on the ground, we could advance to the next part of simulation," Jonathan stated, "Ace and I can start advancing down the line so as to get to the first checkpoint."

"I say that it a good plan," Camino agreed.

"I say we blast right through without splitting up," Ace grumbled to himself though through the communication device, everyone heard.

"Ace, Robin and Camino are better at taking long distance shots. It will also eliminate some of the robots to make transition from check point to check point easier," Jonathan stated his point.

"I know that, but if Robin eliminates the competition from above and Camino shoots them from below, that leaves me with nothing," Ace argued, "Since we entered this ware house, I have been anxious to destroy some robots and I haven't been able to do that yet, because some people seem to be taking forever to do anything."

_So that is why he knocked me out of the way earlier. _I contemplated in my mind.

"_The more we argue, the better chance of our enemy to gain the upper hand," _Camino chimed in over the audio link.

"_Camino is right, The more time you spend arguing the better chance that the enemy can shoot you and kill you. I want to be able to send you back to your homes alive." _ Director Alexander stated.

"I say let's go with Jonathan's plan," I informed.

"_I agree. I think that it would help us out more that Ace realizes." _Camino finished.

"It's three out of four. You're outnumbered Ace," Jonathan finished as he arose from his hiding spot and attempted to shoot a robot from far away.

"As long as I get a chance to shoot some," Ace reluctantly agreed.

I quickly climbed one of the hills and to my surprise, I could see for a good distance. I laid down in sniper position and quickly took aim at one of the robots that was closest, paving a way for Camino who was making his way to the first checkpoint. Ace and Jonathan followed close behind. They walked backwards as if expecting an attack from behind. They also covered Camino's back.

We made it successfully to the first check point and there stood a panel with Camino's picture on the hologram like screen. The words, _touch to begin _appeared in place of the face.

Camino touched the screen and a window appeared replacing the letters with numbers. Instructions also appeared saying that Camino needed to place the number columns in order to where the first and last digits of each number column would go in numerical order.

"Do you think that you can do this?" Jonathan asked.

"Please, this is easy. I do things a lot harder than this for a living," Camino boasted as he continued his

He was able to place the number columns in the correct order quickly. But nothing happened. Until from inside one of the so called buildings, a door opened and out came a contingent of robots that were unlike the others that we just fought.

They had thick armor. Our guns did little damage. When they did, a new robot took the place of the other.

"Where did these guys come from?" Jonathan questioned as he shot at the nearest robot.

I took a high position and took aim with the high powered scope that the creators added for me. The robots fell underneath the power of the plasma bullets that exploded from my gun.

Down below, Ace took pleasure in using his machine gun. I could see excitement in his face as he took the pleasure of plastering the hologram robot parts all over the walls of the simulated buildings around us.

We soon decimated the rest of the squad and with our success, the whole course changed. All of a sudden the buildings sunk into the ground and up came new obstacles. The floor soon created a simulated forest. The columns were thin or thick depending on how big or small the tree was going to be. Then out of the wall to our right, water rushed in and formed a river that drained away into an adjacent drain facing the wall to our left. Underneath the trees soon came brush that obscured our walk toward the next check point.

"_You might have to fight inside a dense forest. I thought you could use the practice." _The director relayed over the communication link.

After the course was reset, the robot started coming in force and were even harder to shoot down. The tops of these new robots were bulky for the scrawny legs that they walked on. But is seemed as though they walked effortlessly through the underbrush.

The three of them stood back to back making sure that they gave each other cover.

"I count at least thirty coming in from each direction," Camino stated as he shot two down, "I say that we find some cover together and then shoot them."

"What about the trees?" I asked as I glanced up toward branches of one tree that was low enough for us to climb on.

"What about them?" Jonathan asked me.

"You see that tree that is to my right? It has branches that could be low enough for us to climb up on. We could even climb higher if the robots got any closer."

"I prefer solid ground," Ace complained.

"And what happens if it is the only option that is available to us when we actually fight the robots Ace?" Jonathan asked as he shot down a robot that was a few feet away from him.

"You guys could climb the tree, I will stay on the ground and fight them," Ace countered.

"I say we climb the tree and allow Ace to stay on the ground. We will see how long he lasts," Camino stated.

"I agree. If Ace is going to be stubborn, I say give him his way," I said bitterly.

"Agreed," Jonathan replied, "Maybe through some experience, he will learn to work together with us."

I directed Jonathan and Camino to the tree that I explained earlier. The boys were gentlemanly enough to allow me to climb the tree first. I climbed it high enough so that the two boys would have enough room underneath me to be high enough and still have room. We all shot from our different positions. I shot the ones further back since I was the highest in the tree and could see further than the rest of them. Ace shot the ones at the front of the line and Camino shot the ones behind as Ace's was still charging. Jonathan shot the ones behind us as to keep the robots from flanking us.

"They keep coming!" Camino shouted as he shot two more robots to the ground.

"Do not give up! Jonathan encouraged, "We are a team and we can do this!"

"I don't need a team to defeat these guys!" Ace exclaimed as he ran from his position underneath the tree toward a line of robots directly in front of him. He managed to tale down a few robots, but then was shot down by one of the training bullets that came out of their guns.

Once Ace was shot, the robots stopped shooting and moving and the landscape disappeared in the ground as it came.

"Why did you have to do that?" I exclaimed, " we were almost through!"

"I wanted to rush them myself without you guys. It is the thrill of the hunt right?" Ace argued.

"And you thought it through I hope?" I asked exasperated.

"I don't 'think things through, I just act. We were taking way too long to defeat them!"

"And now we won't be able to defeat them at all because of your arrogance!" I countered.

"My arrogance? More like your timidity!" Ace retorted.

"We were not being timid we were being smart! It is an advantage in battles to have higher ground while you are fighting someone or something! The tree was the highest structure in the place and we almost had the robots defeated except you had to rush in," I exclaimed even further.

"I rushed in because we were being to slow on our approach!" Ace stated.

"Guys," Jonathan said as he tried to end the argument.

"I could see the checkpoint from where I sat on the tree. We could have made it there without a problem if it wasn't for your over eagerness to get into battle."

"Guys," Jonathan said calmly again.

"This was just a simulation! I don't take such risks in actual battle!"

"Guys!" Jonathan finally yelled over the argument. Ace and I quickly ended the sentences that were going to say next, "Ace, I know that this is a simulation, but a simulation is supposed to be like the real thing. You can't just take off without telling anyone of us, because it could get you or us killed. We are supposed to be a team, not argue all the time."

"Jonathan is right," the director stated as he made his way toward his students, "Just because it is a simulation does not mean that you don't have to treat it like the real thing. Ace, it was not wise of you to run out into the open like that without consent of your entire team. Your teammates might know something more about combat than you do."

"Well I know when to stand up and fight rather than standing there and letting them surround us and giving them a perfect chance to kill us!" Ace argued further.

"The higher you are compared to your enemy gives you an advantage, because it is easier to go down a tree than up one," I countered with my temper flaring.

"Stop it both of you!" the director commanded Ace and I " I want you to go to your rooms and cool off before dinner. Jonathan and Camino can stay and try other simulations if you want or you can go back to your rooms as well."

"I'll stay," Jonathan agreed.

"Me too! I was having fun!" Camino shouted in agreement.

As I made my way back through the massive headquarters, I raved on about just how selfish I believed Ace to be. He never talked to the team before he went and did something or he went and did his own thing. It just drove me up a wall. Will I ever learn to be on the same team with someone so mean as Ace was?

"_If he doesn't change," _I thought to myself, "_I am going to have to give him a taste of his own medicine."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The following five days consisted of more training with simulations and equipment. But they were careful to keep Ace and I separate after our most recent fight.

But on the morning of the sixth day of training, things seemed to be in chaos around the central hub of headquarters. Agents everywhere were typing on computers, some running around between agents trying to vie information off of them. I watched the chaos unfold right in front of me wondering what in the world was going on. I was then greeted in the doorway by Camino, Ace and Jonathan who seemed to be just as surprised as I was.

"Robin, good you're here!" cried the director as I entered into the fray.

"What is going on?" I asked as I continued to glance around the room.

"We have gotten multiple reports this morning from officials of countries that their head leader has been kidnapped. Italy, China, France, Germany and The United States are just to name a few."

At the sound of so many leaders being kidnapped, it made my heart sink. All that ran through my mind at the moment was just the enormity of the issue. How in the world did Director Alexander believe that only four kids could track down and destroy the robot army that Wayne had created?

"Sir," an agent stated as he rushed over to the director.

"Agent Storm," the director replied back.

"The Secretary of Defense of the United States wants to talk to you on a secure channel," Agent Storm relayed.

"Tell him I will be right there. Follow me," The director spoke as he motioned for us to follow him.

The room that we entered looked almost like a small theater that you watch movies in. Except instead of a projector being there, there was a whole lot of computers that lined the walls of the room.

Soon a visual image of Secretary of Defense Mark Wyle showed. He had a very displeased look on his face.

"Director Alexander, am I glad to talk to you!" He exclaimed.

"Mr. Secretary, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I assume that you have heard that our president has been kidnapped?"

"Yes, your president has been and so have a lot of other leaders of other countries. Can you tell me the nature of the kidnapping?" the director asked the secretary.

"I was away on business when I got a call from a secret service agent that the president had been kidnapped by some giant robots."

"What, exactly, did the robots look like?" Director Alexander asked as he pulled out an Ipad.

"It was tall, and the whole thing was black. It has this mark on the front that looked like a W with an arrow through the middle. I really didn't get a good look because the thing attacked me once he saw that I was watching," Secretary Wyle stated indicating a broken arm and stiches that protruded from his forehead.

"Did he look like this?" Greg asked as he swiped his ipad to reveal a picture on the main screen. It showed a picture of one of the robots and the symbol that the United States Secretary of Defense said he saw.

I watched the face of Mr. Wyle light up as he looked the picture up and down, taking in account the picture before he spoke again.

"That is exactly the kind of robot that attacked me and kidnapped the president," Mark exclaimed, "Now that we have confirmed that our kidnapper is indeed the man that you are after, what are you going to do about that?"

"I am currently training an elite squad to combat the actions of a man named Wayne. They are almost ready to take action."

"May I see your squad?"

The director motioned for us to come into the screen's view. Once we entered, I could tell that Mark was not happy.

"Those are just kids, director! How can you expect them to defeat this entire army?" Mark exclaimed in displeasure.

"I know that they are just kids, but I picked them because they are some of the best kids in the entire world. They all have their areas of expertise and have been training to defeat the armies of Wayne and then some. I want you to meet Jonathan, the team leader, Camino, the computer expert, Ace, the machinery expert and Robin the weapon's expert."

I could see the secretary from the United States staring at us like we were aliens.

"Do you think that for one moment, that you will expect me to believe that a bunch of kids will defeat this robot army your friend has created?" the secretary exclaimed.

"I do not expect you to believe me but to trust me," Greg finished.

"I am not going to lay the fate of my country in the hands of four kids director!" Mark exclaimed as he continued to look us over.

"Can I show you how they work in action?" the director asked the secretary who obviously didn't want us to interfere.

I could see that Mark was giving it some serious thought. We all stood at attention behind Director Alexander, waiting and listening for Defense Secretary's response.

"I will give them a chance," Mark finally broke the silence, "But if they fail, I will not allow them to continue their search for the President. This is a sensitive matter to us and I want him found unharmed."

"We will try our best," the director stated as he motioned to one of the people next to the computer that was transmitting the video to end the transmission. Then Greg turned to us.

"You heard what he wanted, now I need to know if you are ready for you first field mission?"

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed.

Jonathan and Camino shouted their approval. But Ace just stood there looking at me with a glare plastered all over his face. I turned away from him to keep myself from becoming angry with him.

We spent most of the day packing. Our packing mainly consisted of clothes and necessities.

I gazed upon my green and silver uniform that had been just freshly washed as began to question myself again. I kept thinking on how, if it was at all, real the threat to my family was. I was about to see firsthand just how devastating Wayne's robots could be and if they did half the things that I have been studying on, then what hope was there for my family?

"_Will the new recruits please report to garage number four please?" _asked an automated voice that echoed throughout the halls and my room.

I walked many corridors to get to the garage that was mentioned. It seemed like it took me forever to arrive at my destination because I got lost a time or two getting there.

When I entered, I was greeted by Jonathan and Camino, who had smiles on their faces. Ace was not happy to go, because he had to work with me, but he kind of had no choice. We were directed to our seats in a massive plane that could fit a bunch of people inside. I buckled my seatbelt tightly as Director Alexander soon arrived to give us instructions.

"As you have heard, the president of the United States was kidnapped and it is our job to find him. But first, we have to go to America to find and destroy the robots that we believe captured him. You will be going with some other of my highly trained agents, but they are going on their own missions. This airplane called the asS.A.L.T plane will get you there safely. It is equipped with missiles, and four heavy machine guns that are designed to shoot our plasma bullets. I have also packed your own robots. I leave it up to you to decide when to use it. Work as a team and you objectives are to first destroy these robots and find the president."

We all nodded as the plane started up.

"Here are some four comlinks that you will be able to keep in communications with me. I hope that they come in handy."

The door to the plane slowly closed. I gazed over to the eyes of my director. I saw sadness in his eyes and wondered what was going through his head. He had never been like that since we arrived, but now that we are leaving, it was like some major burden was just put on his shoulders.

On our trip to the United States, I couldn't help but look out and gaze upon the vast Atlantic ocean beneath us. The water never stopping, only bending with the wind as sprays of white showed where the water collided and turned the opposite direction. We were flying close enough to the water that we could see what was going on, but far enough above that we couldn't be spotted from below.

Occasionally, I would see a dolphin jump out of the water or the splash of a whale's tail sending water high into the air. It made me wish that I could roam free, with nothing to worry about. But I knew that would never happen as I saw the land of the free not far away.

Suddenly a load groan emanated from something outside the plane.

"What's going on?" Jonathan asked as he took off his seatbelt to make his way to the cockpit where the pilots were struggling to keep the plane in the air.

"We have been hit. The right engine is down," The head pilot stated as leveled the plane out.

"Mind if I try to land this thing?" Camino asked as he came up beside Jonathan.

"Give it your best shot!" he said as he turned over the controls to Camino.

"Nearest airport, this is Falcon one requesting permission to land on your airfield. We have a busted engine and need to make an emergency landing over," the co-pilot stated through the headset he wore.

"_This is Dulles international airport, you have permission to land."_

Camino flew the plane with precision as if he had been flying his whole life. I had never seen a kid as young as he fly a plane that way. It gave me hope that we wouldn't die that day in the plane.

The landing wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be. Camino flew it near the airstrip and landed it with precision and we were soon on the ground. Firefighters rushed over to the plane to put out the burning wing as we came out a little shaken.

"Whoo, let's do that again!" Ace shouted as he punched Camino in the arm.

"Where did you learn to fly like that?' I asked as I grabbed equipment out of the plane.

"During my training up in Canada, we learned how to fly because that was sometimes the only way we could get to places. So that's how I learned to fly."

"Cool!" Jonathan stated.

"We must get you to your rendezvous point. Other officials will be meeting you there," an agent stated as he walked up to us.

"Who are you?" I heard Jonathan ask. As leader of the team, he had every right to know who it was to carted us around.

"My name is Vilza Khan and I am a liaison for our agency here in the United States," He stated as he gestured toward everything around him.

I could see Camino off the corner of my eye turn around and check on his computer who Vilza really was. He gestured to us indicating that there was something fishy going on.

"There is no agent underneath Vilza Khan. I think he was sent here by our enemy to trick us into following this man," Camino exclaimed in alarm.

"Let's trick him into thinking that we are going with him and grab our robots and get out of here," I suggested.

"Good idea," Jonathan agreed, "We meet back here once we lose this bozo."

"Are you coming?" Vilza stated impatiently.

"We are coming but we have to get a few things first," I shouted after him.

Our cars were unloaded and checked out by tarmac security. We went through customs and everything checked out.

"We'll follow you," Jonathan stated as he hopped into his blue mustang.

I hopped into my Charger and saw Jonathan who was parked ahead of me making hand gestures. At first I couldn't make out what he was saying, but then I realized that he meant that on the count of three, we were all going to make a break for it.

I relayed the message back to Camino who in turn relayed it to Ace. We all pulled out of the parking lot in Dulles airport and out onto the main road ahead. But as soon as we caught sight of our chance, we bolted away from the phony agent. But in turn, Vilza had a contingent of men that were awaiting his orders, hiding in alleyways in front of us and behind us.

"_You won't get away from me that easily," _ Vilza cried through a radio that was obviously planted in our vehicles when they were being checked.

"What are we going to do Jonathan?" I asked as I weaved in and out of traffic.

"_We will do exactly as they say and go to the position that the robots were last located at. Except when we get there we will give them a little surprise_!" Jonathan replied confidently.

"_What surprise?" _I heard Ace ask through the com channel between our vehicles.

"_You remember what our cars can do right?" _

Now it clicked in my mind. The surprise that Jonathan was talking about was our robots. I had completely forgotten that our cars could transform into the robots.

"_Once we get near their last location, then is the time to strike," _Jonathan leaded, "_I will give the signal through the com." _

It all went silent soon thereafter as we focused on weaving in and out of traffic.

I entered Pennsylvania Avenue and watched as the White House came quickly in and out of view. During my brief glance, I noticed smoke rising from the top of the house. I assumed that that is where the robots opened the house to extract the president. It didn't look like a good situation as I soon came up to the point Jonathan had mention earlier.

"_Change into robots now!" _I heard Jonathan shout over the intercom.

"Computer, change Charger into robot please!" I asked the computer that was tuned to recognize my voice and my voice only.

"_Acknowledge Agent Robin's request. Changing Dodge Charger into robot."_

I felt underneath me the shake of the machinery as it transformed into the robot that I called my own. I watched through the front windshield as the hood of my car split open to reveal legs and arms. My black car was soon changed to a robot that's colors matched my uniform. They must have changed it since the last time I saw it.

But my thoughts soon turned to the destruction on this street.

"_Does anyone else see what I am seeing?" _Camino asked as I saw him off the corner of my eye move his robot a little further from where he stood. Shattered brick and glass scattered all around cast a sad scene on the once joyous street of the United States Capitol.

The buildings lining the streets were in ruins with some flames jutting out of a few of them. It is was as if a tornado ripped through this part of town.

"I am seeing the same thing," I replied as I walked down the street hearing glass crumble against the weight of the robot.

I had little time to wrap my mind around it as the five people who were chasing us finally rounded the corner in their GMC yukons. It seemed as if they hesitated when they saw us in our robots but soon they did the very same thing. Their robots however were much different from ours. They were taller and all were fitted with more weapons that any one person could handle at once. I saw machine guns, small missiles as other weapons that weren't familiar to me.

"_I count five robots. That means one of us has to defeat two,"_ I heard Jonathan announce.

"_I can take on the other one," _Ace exclaimed in his usual I can do anything attitude.

"_Ok it's a deal, just as long as you do not inhibit us," Camino finished the conversation._

We all picked out targets and fought to stay on top. The bigger, more powerful robot that I was fighting seemed to overpower my every move, but my smaller more agile one made all the difference in the end fight.

I took Vilza as my target and quickly walked toward him. I could see through his visor that he saw me and he wore a smirk on his face. Once I got close enough, I had to move my robot into a ducked position because the robot arm of my opponent swung hard at me. With one swift move of the joystick, I was back on my feet moving toward my target. I moved the arms into a tackling position and hit Vilza hard but he arose to his robotic feet in a flurry of metal and guns.

I saw off the corner of my eye an explosion, and metal flew everywhere.

"Is everyone ok?" I asked through the communication device.

Static filled my ears and it sent a worried chill down my spine. I turned my robot around to where I could hopefully locate my friends and fellow agents.

"_They are dead," _Vilza stated, "_I warned you that if you didn't join my army, that my brother would spoil you!"_

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" I asked a little panicked.

"_I don't know maybe you should have asked you director that. My brother is always trying to be better than me and I just now want to return the favor, see how he likes it," _Wayne replied, "_I want you to join me on my quest to take over the world!"_

I then caught sight of Jonathan, Ace and Camino walking my direction. Their robots had flame marks all over the paint, but otherwise it was all intact. I was relieved to find that the explosion that rocked the block no more than a few minutes ago did not incinerate my friends.

Beeps and sensors soon gave me a shrill warning as Wayne gave a swipe my direction.

"Change into car computer!" I quickly stated as I hurryingly pressed buttons to make my escape that much easier.

My car was soon visible again and I pressed hard on the gas petal. I didn't get far though as Wayne soon picked me up with his two, no, now four times bigger robot that he had. I feel my heart begin to beet rapidly as he tilted my car to where I could see straight down to the ground. My fear of heights made it impossible to move or to do anything but stare at what was in front of me.

"You think that I did not study up on you once I took your parents?" Wayne taunted, "I know about you fear of heights and now I am going to destroy you by what you fear the most, just like my brother did when he studied the best around the world to find you."

I felt my heart sink as I processed the words my enemy stated but what stuck out to me the most was what he said about his brother.

Then it hit me like a bomb.

**MY DIRECTOR WAS WAYNE'S BROTHER!**

It suddenly clicked! Wayne's last name was Alexander and so was Greg's.

"Guys!" I exclaim as a shake from the towering enemy rocked me silly, "Wayne is Director Alexander's brother!"

I hear the boys all shout a simultaneous 'what'.

"_How can this be?"_ Jonathan asked as I saw him off the corner of my eye take a swing at the robot holding me in his clutches.

"He told me just now that he studied me just as his _brother _did. I know for a fact that in the letter that Greg sent me, he studied me and others to pick the very best and an elite group of young kids for his team."

Wayne must have heard our conversation because he interrupts us.

"Not only have I studied you, Robin, but I have also studied your male counterparts," Wayne sniveled, "Ace, hit me with you best shot!"

I could tell that Wayne insinuated that Ace was a terrible shot and I could also tell that this made Ace very angry.

"_Ace don't give in!" _Jonathan shouted over the intercom, "We need to work together as a team!"

But Ace had no intentions as usual to listen and that made me very angry. The old flame of not working together with him had just gotten worse in my heart. He endangered my life because I was in the clutches of our vile enemy of which he was attacking. I let loose a scream as my whole car moved as if Wayne was using me and my car as a human shield.

I saw out of one of the arms of Ace's robot, a machine gun that was soon pointed at Wayne's. I feared for my life as I watched Ace open fire and bullets pelted the metal armor. I could see dents through the door to my car. I soon felt a sharp pain in my leg and looked down to see blood pouring out onto my uniform.

"Jonathan!" I scream, "You have to get Ace to stop firing! I just took a bullet to the leg!"

I could hear Jonathan and Camino fighting through the coms to try and get Ace to stop. But I only caught every other word as my head began to spin and my eyesight began to get fuzzy. The pain was so great, I thought that I was about to faint.

But I was awakened with the realization that I was falling in my car to the ground. I screamed as I soon impacted the hard ground and my car close in around me. My head continued to swim as I tried very slowly to crawl through the opening of the crushed car.

I made it no further than the edge of my seat and then I blacked out to the world where nothing was bothering me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke to see nothing but white walls and a white ceiling. I squinted to let me eyes adjust to the bright lights that shone down on me. I tried to sit up to see the rest of what was going on but sharp pain in my leg. I had to sit back down for fear that I might faint again.

"You're awake!" I heard a voice exclaim from my right. I craned my neck to see Camino and Jonathan with a happy face. I could tell that they were relieved to see me awake and alert.

"Yes, I am awake. What happened?" I asked.

" You took a nasty fall, have a bullet wound to the leg and have a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. It all happened because Ace decided to tackle Vilza's robot with you still in his clutches," Jonathan began.

"Don't you mean Wayne's robot? Remember Vilza is Wayne," I softly corrected him.

"Right! Well Wayne had to make his robot let go of your car in order to keep his balance. You came crashing down in a heap of metal and then Ace kind of stepped on your car with you in it. Thankfully he hit the back of your car rather than the front otherwise you would have probably been dead," Jonathan finished with a little nod from Camino.

"Where are we?" I asked taking a glance around the room once more. I was hoping that we had not landed back in England because I didn't want to have to make that crash landing again even though Camino did a fabulous job.

"We are in S.A.L.T.'s base here in the United States," Camino informed me, "I didn't even know there was one until we were brought here by the other agents that came with us. They saw what happened. They told us that there mission was to locate the President for us, but they haven't been able to find him."

"And since your little encounter, we haven't been able to find Wayne either," Another person who just came in stated.

It was Director Alexander and he looked like He had just been through a war. His blue eyes were half closed showing that he had gotten no sleep since we arrived in the United States. It was obvious that sometime during our excursion to the place of the robot's recent attack had made Greg lose his temper as his hair in some places was ruffled and out of place.

"Wayne, or I should say Vilza, is now off grid once again," Greg stated in despair and complete frustration, "He has managed to stay out of our grasp for too long and when he dares to show his face, he is trying to destroy everything."

"Speaking of Wayne," Jonathan began, "Why didn't you tell us that he was your brother?"

I watched the facade of my director fall because either he was devastated that we had found out or that he hadn't told us the truth.

"Tell us, Director Alexander," I heard a gruff voice come from the entrance to my room. I saw Ace leaning against the door post giving the director the most awful glare that I had seen in my life. He was apparently upset at the news just as much as Greg was at us finding out.

"I felt that, at the time it was irrelevant information and that you knowing who your enemy really was would affect how you worked against him," Greg began, "As you can see he means business."

"What caused him to become this menacing man?" I asked softly as my injuries still affected my talk.

"Well, as you know, he is great with computers and when he was sixteen and I was seventeen, that's all I seemed to see my brother playing with. One day at school, one of the bullies caught wind of what Wayne did in his spare time and started to make fun of him by calling him a computer geek and other things like that. He didn't take it very well and on occasion I saw him cry because of what he was going through. He went through five months of it and finally couldn't take it anymore. Wayne ran away from home and I never saw him again," Greg relayed.

"Did you ever see him again?" Camino asked.

"Yes I did. One day I was walking down the hall and I saw the bullies that started the rumors in the first place coming toward me. I didn't know what they wanted but I stood my ground. They tried to get me to make fun of my brother right in front of him. That was the first time I saw him after he had run away and I was surprised to see him there at school. He had a black eye from where, I assumed, the bullies that caught him punched him. Fearing what they could do to me and my brother, I played along with them, and was going to explain it to Wayne when I could get the chance, but I could see on my brother's face that he couldn't believe what I just did to him. The bullies left and I tried to explain to him why I did what I did, but he didn't believe me and told me he never wanted to see my face again. Now he is seeking revenge not only on the people that made fun of him, but also on me."

"So what you are saying, is that Wayne your brother, made himself your enemy because of something you did?" Ace exclaimed arrogantly.

"Ace, there is no need for you to get angry," Greg started, "I only did what I thought was best for the team."

"Only you have now torn us apart because of your lack of communication, and you," Ace exclaimed as he pointed toward me, "Because of your fear of heights, you let one of the world's most dangerous criminals roam free to do more of his dastardly deeds."

"What would you have me do?" I asked, feeling my face get hot from anger.

"If you had your mind on what was at hand rather than how far you were off the ground, maybe we would have captured him and found out the location of the President of the United States. You could have fired your weapons or driven out of his grasp. Your wheels were touching his robot."

"And if she did that, she would be in the same state that she is in now," Jonathan defended.

"Or maybe she would be alright and walking without any bruises or scrapes to talk about," Ace argued even further.

"Stop with the what ifs," the director shouted, "If you guys don't pull it together, then I might just scrap the idea of a teen team and let my brother take over the world. You guys are supposed to work together as a team, not as someone who can't stand the sight of another because of their differences."

"What if their differences detract from the team?" Ace shouted pointing in my general direction. I felt a stab of hurt come over me as I realized that he thought of me as a liability because of my fear of heights.

"Each and every one of you are different in your own way. You have strengths and weaknesses that all make you better. Even if that one weakness is a fear of heights, it still makes us a better team by learning the art of encouraging them to overcome their fears. If Robin is afraid of heights and is in a situation where she encounters a high place, tell her she is going to be okay. Tell her that she can do this, little things like that. That is what teamwork is. Ace and Robin are the ones that need to work on that part desperately."

Ace just stared with an angry look attached. Everyone in the room knew that Ace kind of worked alone and it had definitely showed since he met me. It was tough to admit that I was to be a team with him, but we really had no choice. Or at least I had no choice. I just couldn't quit and go home to my family, because they were all in the clutches of Wayne Alexander. I really felt helpless right now. I was lying in bed with so many injuries, I couldn't count and with my family miles away in some lair that we had no clue where the location was, I just wanted to pull my hair out because I was so frustrated and confused.

I wanted to be friends with Ace, I had no clue what he saw in me that made him dislike me as he did, but I wanted to make up and be a part of the team I signed up to be, even if that meant spending time with someone that was as equally as stubborn as I was.

"Teamwork is the only thing that will save my family," I replied sadly as I thought about my family trapped in the clutches of the enemy. It also made me sad knowing that he could do whatever he wished with them no matter what.

"I almost forgot about that. We need to come up with a plan to save Robin's family," Camino said, "Not fighting over who has better wits than the other."

Ace just nodded as if he regretted his comments he made about Robin.

"You can think about it when we go make an announcement to the public about our enemy," Greg stated sulkily, "We have to calm the people down."

Jonathan, Camino and Greg helped me into a wheelchair because the bullet wound made it difficult for me to walk. I was wheeled into a room very similar to the one that we took the plea from the Secretary of Defense, in the base back in England. Except for some minor changes here and there it looked relatively the same.

"Guys, I want Robin to give the announcement," Greg informed.

He handed me a slip of paper with the words to say on them. I began to get a little nervous a presenting to the United States and maybe even the world that they had no reason to panic that we were taking care of the issue. But I mustered up some courage and then soon I was on camera.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I am Robin Birdsong and I am an agent and representative of the agency S.A.L.T. I must inform you that these series of occurrences of disappearing government officials, is being dealt with by this very agency and we are trying to get it under control as we speak. In the meantime, we ask that the people not panic, but to remain in their homes until this situation is resolved completely. Thank you for cooperation and we will soon have everything back in order."

After I finished my nerves settled. It felt good to get that off my chest and hopefully not have to do that again. I then searched the room for Director Alexander. I wanted to give Wayne a message that he would never forget.

"Director, I would like to give Wayne a message. I believe that with it, we would have a better chance of finding him and ending all the chaos," I asked the director.

"Of course! We will record it first and then I will send it personally to him," Director helped.

They centered a camera on me and gave me a thumbs up when they were ready and filming.

"Wayne, I want you to know that your actions are not condoned and it will be met with appropriate force. My team and I are more than prepared to defeat your army and eventually you. I am not afraid of you and I want you to know, that I will do everything that I can to save my family by staying with my team. Because teamwork in the end is what is best and I choose to be a part of a team," As I spoke, Jonathan, Camino and surprisingly Ace came up behind me as if they had my back. I teamed with excitement as I felt that they were on my side wanting to help me. "We will track you down and end this once and for all!"

I signaled to end the video .

"Now once he tries to actually video us back with an answer, we can track him," I said confidently now knowing that my team now has my back.

"That is one of the smartest ideas!" Jonathan exclaimed, "I would have never thought of that!"

"Well after all, she is the computer expert of the group," Ace finished. I was surprised that he was even mentioned anything nice about me since we were not on great terms.

"She is a great asset to our team," Camino stated, "If it wasn't for we kind of have Jonathan as our leader, I would nominate Robin in a heartbeat."

"Thanks for the encouragement guys. But I am still struggling whether or not that threat to my family is something that I need to bother myself with."

"Being on a team that is seeking to end his crimes is the only way you can free them. And by not getting yourself caught or killed, is the best way to help your family right now," Director Alexander encouraged me.

I thought about it a while. I remembered my conversation with Jonathan that night after the threat was given and he eased my mind some, but when we saw the destruction that Wayne could give, it set that fear back in my heart. Knowing what he could do to my family if he wanted to just made me still unsure, but the encouragement of my team and new mentor made it better.

"Wait didn't we say a while back, we had a mole in the agency?" Jonathan remembered.

"Yes!" Camino and I shouted at the same time.

"Director, why can't we kill two birds with one stone? We can figure out who the mole is and find where Wayne's hideout is!" Jonathan exclaimed in an excited tone.

"That sounds like a good way to start," Greg encouraged, "But you do know that figuring out who he or she is requires us to head back to headquarters in England."

"Couldn't we do interviews of prospective people over this thing?" Ace asked as he gestured toward the screen in front of him.

"That is a smart idea! Let's do it!" Jonathan exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We interviewed almost everyone in the headquarters back home. Accept for Agent Zachariah Linley one of the only agents who were in charge of creating the weapons and technology for my team. Jonathan and Ace were handling the interrogation, if you could call it that.

"Where were you the first day my team and I shot our guns?" Jonathan asked. I watched the face of my fellow agent construe into a thinking pose. My guess is he was trying to remember.

"I was in the armory cleaning guns,"

"Did you see anything suspicious?" Ace asked.

"No, I. . . . . Wait! I remember someone with a youth stature come in, open the armory with all your guns, take one off the guns and tamper with it. I continued to do my job as to not alert whoever it was who entered that I was on to him. The person then placed the gun back on the shelf and then left."

"Did you get a good look at him or her?" Jonathan questioned him further.

"It did look like a guy and it looked like he wore the same uniform as you do now. But He had something over his face to where I couldn't identify the person. You know I am also knowledgeable about everyone in this agency."

"Why would someone go all this way to tamper with the guns?" I asked the director who was standing next to me.

"One of Wayne's henchmen no doubt and my guess he is someone who knows your team well," Greg answered.

"But who would match the description that Zach is explaining? None of the people who are designated in that area have that kind of stature," Camino explained as he glanced through files of everyone that worked in the agency. It even included him, Jonathan, Ace and me.

"Camino there was some suspicion that someone inside the agency was a mole and so I had security place a camera inside each personal bedroom. Check every room in agent housing between the hours of 8:00 and 9:00 pm. That is normally when the assigned people clean the guns. Start with the younger and newer agents, "Director Alexander instructed.

I watched Camino's fingers fly over the keys to pinpoint the perpetrator. He effortlessly found the camera links to each room and watched one room after another in quick fashion. He would on occasion pull several up at once and watch them all. Camino's skills with a computer amazed me.

"I found one anomaly. Room 224 in the guy's wing is empty and it's the only one that is in agent housing that is," Camino stated while pointing at the screen, " Wait, isn't that Ace's room?"

"Check the video for the armory around the same time. If you spot the youth Zach mentioned, check it for matches to Ace."

It took a little while for Camino to track down their suspect but when they did, they compared it to a picture of Ace and confirmed our worst fears.

"Sir, it was Ace that sabotaged Robin's gun," Camino said sadly.

A low growl emanated from my mentor's mouth. He glared at the screen as if he didn't thin that it would come to this. But at the same time, a look of satisfaction came over him as if he was expecting someone from the inside to be the perpetrator.

"Let Agent Linley go back to his work," Greg stated as he sadly stated the rest, "And make sure that Ace does not leave the room, Jonathan."

As Greg, Camino and I exited the back room of the interrogation section, I could see a look of surprise of Ace's face, I had a feeling that it was fake. Jonathan blocked Ace's exit.

Once we entered, Ace seemed to have cornered himself. He looked back and forth between my eyes and the others.

"Ace," Greg started a with a little hint of anger in his voice, "Tell us where you were during 8:00 and 9:00."

"I was walking around because I couldn't sleep," He said but was fidgeting the whole time.

"Were you really?" Camino exclaimed, "We just discovered that the 'Youth' that Agent Linley explained he saw was you."

"You can't pin that on me!" Ace exclaimed in the midst of a nervous laugh, "You have no proof."

"I know one way we can find out," I encouraged my director, but said it loud enough to make Ace nervous if he was the culprit, "We can check for finger prints and see whose grimy fingers have been on it besides me."

Jonathan and Camino, you stay here with Ace and make sure he doesn't leave," The director explained, "Robin, you come with me."

I followed my boss into the forensics lab of the American base. It seemed like he knew his way around the base better than he did our own headquarters back in England. I had already grabbed my gun from my temporary room carried it with gloved hands to the Forensics lab. I was soon greeted by Abigail Sidley who was the forensics specialist here at American base.

"What can I do for you?" She kindly offered me as she took my gun from my hands.

"We need you to check for finger prints," I told her as I took my gloves off my sweaty hands.

"Ok. Anyone's in particular?"

"Ace O-Connell. We believe that he might be a mole with direct line to Wayne Alexander," Director Greg stated.

"Alright," Abigail said as she grabbed a few things off of the many shelves that lined the lab. I watched as she took a fine dust substance that I couldn't figure out what is was. But then as I watched, she sprinkled the substance over the entire gun and the brushed over it with a fine makeup brush.

Right before my eyes, finger prints appeared on the gun. Abigail then took a piece of special tape and placed it carefully onto the visible finger prints. She then proceeded to take it off and placed it in a device that takes the finger print and makes a virtual image out of it.

"So you said it was Ace that did it?" Abigail questioned Greg.

"Yes. We have a description of someone tampering with this gun the night right before my team and I went to train with them," I relayed the information.

"We had our computer expert take the video surveillance and compare it to our perpetrator. He confirmed that the features of the person matched Ace," the director finished.

"Okay," Abbie said as she continued to mess with her computer to tweak the settings to get what she wanted.

Finally, a screen popped up showing five sets of finger prints at once. Abigail was able to match the virtual finger print to one of the five sets on the screen. Once she had matched it, information about the person whose prints were his or hers.

"Those fingerprints belong to Ace alright," Abbie confirmed our suspicions.

"Do you think that you could print a document out for us to use against him?" I asked.

"Most certainly, just give me a second to print my findings out," she said cheerfully.

Once Abigail gave us the piece of paper and my gun back to us, we bee lined it back to where it all started; the interrogation room.

"Ace there is no way to hide it now. We have your finger prints on my gun, an eyewitness that tells us that you were there and a surveillance video to prove it," I told my friend now made enemy, "You can now come clean or you suffer even more time for lying to us."

Ace now looked as nervous as a cat standing before a dog. I hoped that we had just caought him red handed.

"Alright, so what if I did side myself with Wayne, how does that change anything?" Ace finally gave in.

"Oh, it changes a lot more than you think," Jonathan argued, "You intentionally put us in harm's way back in Washington DC. You intentionally tipped off Wayne and his cronies to lure us into a trap! That changes a lot of things."

"We have a hunch that you know where Wayne's secret base is and if you do, telling us would be the right option," Greg gave Ace the option.

Ace was silent and gave us a look that he was not going to talk to us at all about the situation. He was not going to betray the one person who had probably given him a lot.

"Ace tell us," Camino asked as he started to give a tone of annoyance.

"His base is near San Antonio, Texas," Ace said reluctantly, "You will recognize it when you look from above, but you have to take flight like a dove."

"Will you quit with the riddles and tell us how to actually find his base?" Camino asked.

"He is saying you have to fly above the building to actually see where it is," I instructed my friend.

"Oh, right I knew that."

"But I won't tell you more," Ace clammed up.

"Tell us where it is!" Greg said becoming very angry with Ace for not telling him what he wanted to hear.

Ace just sat there silent, not an eye blinking or look of thoughtfulness crossed over his face. His unmoving demeanor showed that he was done with us. Director Alexander gave the orders to awaiting personnel to take him to a holding cell until we could transport him back to our England base.

I just had to ask him one last question before I would not see him again.

"Ace, why did you decide to side with Wayne?" I asked him halting to procession.

"I had no other choice, you see. Wayne is not just Greg's brother, he is also my father. I was only given the different name because my step father adopted me. He said he would kill my family if I didn't side with him and I have seen him destroy families before," Ace said downheartedly.

The agents pushed him forward, preventing me from asking anymore questions. But it opened my eyes. I now realized that he didn't do all of what he did to me out of hatred, he did them out of fear.

It made me also realize just how thankful that I didn't have a dad who would force me into something if I didn't want to. I came to grips just how much I miss my family and how much danger they really were in since they were in the company of Wayne; the man who is trying to take over the world.

But I was soon ripped from my thoughts as Jonathan, Camino and Greg came towards me.

"I have a new team building exercise for you three," Greg started, "I would like it if you could upgrade and repair your robots."

"But won't that take time that we don't have?" Jonathan questioned.

"I have had a team of workers doing as much as they can since your arrival here. They are almost done with most of the major repairs but it's up to you guys to finish the repairs and add things to them."

"I think that it would be a helpful tool as well as a mind diversion from the blow this team just had," Camino agreed.

"Let's go fix some robots," Jonathan exclaimed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next couple of days, we heard nothing about any robots attacking any major cities around the world. It was like Wayne had received word of his son's capture and decided to go quiet to throw us off his game plan. We didn't know why we hadn't heard from him which worried us more than ever.

But our teamwork was greatly enhanced as we put the final touches on our robots.

"Hey Jonathan, will you help me with that missile launcher for my robot?" I asked me friend as I walked up on top of the robot from a scaffolding hanging almost on the head of my robot.

"Yeah," Jonathan said to me as he lifted the back end of the launcher. It was not currently equipped yet but it would be soon. I put it in place where an engineer had shown me and a mechanic came in and welded it in place. I climbed down the scaffolding to marvel at my accomplishments. My robot looked amazing. It had secret compartments where guns were stored everywhere. I was excited that I had this much weaponry but it didn't make my robot or my car one pound heavier.

"It looks amazing Robin," Camino said.

"Thanks. And thank you guys for helping me. It feels good to actually work as a team," I replied confidently I felt for the first time ever since I started here.

"Which is going to be required for this next mission," Director Alexander explained as he walked our direction, "You have done a good job on your robots!"

"Thanks," Jonathan spoke for all of us, "but what were you going to tell us about teamwork?"

"Oh, yes. Wayne has been spotted and we need to act fast before his disappears again,"

"Where has he been spotted at?" I anxiously asked.

"Near his base in San Antonio," Greg said excited about his find, "That's why we must act fast."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Camino said, "Let's go end this once and for all!"

"You guys go on ahead and pack your gear for the trip. I need to talk to Robin for a second," the director instructed the boys. Once they left and were out of earshot, he then proceeded to talk to me openly.

"I know that you have had hard times with Ace, but since he is my nephew, I can't bear the thought of having him resent me for locking him up in jail. I would like it if you could extend a second chance. I know that he did it mainly out of fear for my brother his father. He would never do those things that he did without some good reason behind it. Do you understand what I am saying, Robin?"

"I think I do," I replied, "You want me to ask him if he wants to join the team to stop his father from doing any more damage."

"Exactly, and I can even get my best computer hacker to make sure that Wayne does not find out that his son was released. It would be an even greater surprise."

"Alright just point me in the right direction," I replied semi confident and not so much at the same time as I headed to

I soon found myself facing the entrance of the prison section of the base where I was greeted by an unfriendly guard. He was dressed not in the uniform of the agency but in what looked like a police uniform.

"No one may enter unless you have the proper clearance," he said very gruffly.

"I have orders from Director Alexander himself to enter," I said sternly, "I will be allowed access."

"I am under strict orders not to allow anyone in ever since that young boy was brought through here."

"Under whose authority did you get those orders?" I asked the guard getting angrier by the minute.

The guard got really fidgety and then threw a punch at me. I countered by ducking underneath his arm and then throwing a punch of my own at his stomach. I made contact and sent him falling to the ground gasping for breath.

"I will ask again, who hired you?" I said becoming very angry.

"It .. it came fro Wayne Alexander," he said as he cowered against the wall.

"And indeed it came from me," I heard a sinister voice emanated from the entrance to the prison. He had Ace by his right hand and a gun in his left. The gun was trained on me. Ace had the most scared expression on his face and struggled against the grip of his father. Wayne had just a look of sheer pleasure.

"If you will just raise your hands, we will have no quarrel with you," Wayne stated with pleasure. I eyed the guard and he had a sneer plastered on his face. He was apparently happy with the way this situation was panning out.

"What do you plan to do with Ace?" I asked trying not to make my fear known.

"I plan on punishing him for blowing his cover. You weren't supposed to find out who the mole was and now he will pay dearly for his crimes against me," Wayne said as he fought the struggle of his son.

"Ace, I know you are probably not happy with what just happened, but I wanted to tell you that Greg wants to give you a second chance to help the team. We know where Wayne's base is," I started but directed it more towards Wayne than I did Ace, "We are gearing up to go find Wayne and put an end to this once and for all."

"My uncle wants to give me a second chance?" Ace asked dumbfounded, "I can't believe it."

"He said he knows that you were forced to do it instead of doing it on your own terms. Your uncle wants to allow you back on the team to continue to help us stop this menacing man."

Ace seemed to be confused and excited all at the same time.

"Well, I am sorry to interrupt, but Ace can't help you for he will be further occupied," Wayne said but this time his voice sounded a little autonomous and monotone.

I hurriedly went to a nearby water fountain and filled my hands with water. I then sprayed it in the face of Wayne. He soon sparked and crumpled to the floor.

"Just what I thought a robot," I said as I watched the electronic life drain out of the robot Wayne's face.

"But why would my father send a robot replica of himself?" Ace asked as he kneeled down to observe the robot.

"To successfully take you without being capture himself. And once he captured you, we would be distracted from finding his base and he could continue his quest without interference from us," I informed him.

"That sounds like something my dad would do," Ace said sadly.

"Hey, if you ever feel like you just want to get away, I could ask my parents if you could come and stay with us."

He just smiled at me.

"We should put him in jail," Ace said eyeing the guard who was staring in shock at the robot.

"But shouldn't we get permission for Greg first?" I asked.

"No, I will tell the bookkeeper the details as to his imprisonment and I will tell him that Greg has released me," Ace summed everything up.

"We also need to get this robot to Abigail to see if she can come up with anything useful," I said.

We placed the guard in the prison and took the robot to Abigail.

"Well, what do we have here?" Abigail said talking about both Ace and the robot.

"My un….the director let me go. He says that I was not entirely under the control of my actions," Ace said, "And this robot tried to take me away under the guise of my father."

"Who is your father?" Abigail asked confused.

"Unfortunately he is Wayne Alexander, the one we have been trying to track down for weeks now," I explained as I noticed Ace was not really up to talking about his father.

"How sad," Abigail said, "I hear that Wayne is not the kindest man in the world and have had the unfortunate privilege of meeting him."

"Yeah, he kind of forced me to betray the team saying that if I didn't, he would kill Robin's family," Ace explained even further, "I really hated every bit of what I did to Robin and the team and if I was to go back and change things, I would have saved Robin's family and refused to join his cause."

"And on that note, we would like it if you could see what you can find on this," I gestured to the robot.

"I will see what I can come up with, and in the meantime, you can go do whatever else you have to do and I will contact you as soon as I come up with something," Abigail said with a smile.

"Most certainly, except for we are leaving to go and try to find Wayne's lair, Can you call use when you find anything?"

"Yes, I will," Abigail agreed.

"Thanks!" I said as Ace and I hurriedly exited the room.

We got a little lost on the way to the hanger that the plane that we were going to fly in. But we eventually made it and were greeted by Jonathan, Camino and Greg.

"What took you so long?" Camino asked me.

"We had a little conflict with a robot," I explained the whole situation to him, including the robot that was made to look like Wayne.

"You mean to say that a robot infiltrated our base and bribed one of the guards?" Greg asked me.

"Yes. The guard was very adamant that I not be allowed access and soon after I got into a skirmish with him, out walks this replica of Wayne who was holding Ace very firmly."

"Abigail is analyzing the robot as we speak and she is going to call us when she finds something," Ace added.

"Good. Is Everything that you need in the plane?" Greg asked.  
"Yes, we have everything. Including Ace's things too," Camino said jabbing at Ace with his elbow.

"Hey," Ace replied in a joking manner as he tried to dodge the incoming barrage.

"You guys need to go," Greg stated.

"You are not coming with us?" Jonathan asked our distinguished director.

"I am going to stay behind with a backup team just in case you need some backup," Greg informed.

"But how will you know we need help?" I asked just being curious.

"We have a direct line to all of your communication devices and we can hear everything you say. Also we have designed cameras into your robots and into the scopes of your guns."

"Cool!" Ace and Camino simultaneously exclaimed.

"Come on! We have no time to waste!" I encourage and we all enter the plane eager for what was coming ahead of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Page5

**Chapter 9**

It took us at least eight or more hours to fly all the way to San Antonio and we were even in a supersonic jet. But we eventually were flying over the skyline of the massive city in Texas.

"Ace, you said that we need to fly over the building to know where it is, right?" I asked as I watched from the windows to the land below.

"Yes, but I do not remember to section of town that it was in," Ace explained to me.

My phone started to buzz continually and I answered it to find an ecstatic Abigail on the other line.

"_I have some news for you, and I believe it to be fabulous news_," Abigail exclaimed.

"Okay, what did you discover?" I asked making an emphasis on discover to where the boys would be quiet enough to hear me.

"_I discovered the address of Wayne's hideout. Wayne had programmed it into the robot to make sure that it could find his way back once he had Ace ."_

"So what is the address?" I asked and looked up to find the three boys with gaping mouths.

She then proceeded to give me the address.

"_It is an abandoned factory, but I have been watching surveillance footage and it's not as abandoned as it looks," _Abigail summed the whole thing up.

"Thanks for the information Abigail, I have to go!"

I hung up the phone and relayed the address to the plane operator. He landed at a nearby airport and we had a limousine waiting to take us to our destination.

"Alright, when we get there, we need to keep a low profile. Hopefully Wayne doesn't know we are coming so we can take him by surprise," Jonathan explained, "We will all enter together unless something happens to where we need to split up."

"Make sure that you keep your comlink and video feed on at all times since our distinguished director can hear and see us," Ace added.

"Right make no mistakes," Jonathan concluded, "Too much rides on this mission being a success."

I felt the limousine come to a complete stop and we all hurried to exit eager to start the next phase in our mission to stop Wayne.

We all stealthily made our way towards this massive warehouse. The roads were completely empty like there was a major evacuation before we arrived.

"Robin to Director Alexander, did you order an evac of the neighborhoods surrounding the warehouse?"

I only heard static as there was no returned reply. I asked the question again but still no reply.

"The director is not answering," I whispered to the team.

"Maybe there is too much interference from whatever is going on inside," Camino explained as he used a computer stored in his right glove. He always managed to wear some sort of glove over his fingers and this time the tips of his fingers were exposed giving him an almost gangster appearance. He tapped his fingers over the holographic keys and a screen popped up showing the wave length between us and our director back in DC. There was no flow of signal but just a flat line.

"Why would someone want to block our signal if…." I started.

"If what?" Ace whispered to me in a semi panicked tone of voice.

"If they don't know we are coming!" I exclaimed letting my voice come to full height.

"You mean to say that they know we are here?" Camino said shutting down his computer.

"_Of course I know you are here!" _a voice I recognized as Wayne said over the intercom, "_What made you think that I didn't keep tabs on you after you interrogated my son and destroyed the robot I sent there?" _

"We have to find somewhere that he can't find us," I said as I scanned the area.

"Like one of those homes?" Jonathan asked as he pointed very subtly.

"Yeah," I said as all of a sudden a blast came out of the nearby warehouse base, "And we need to get a move on and call for backup. I don't think that we can do this job alone."

"Let's go. Follow me and make sure that they don't spot us anymore!" Jonathan commanded since he was the team leader.

"Right behind you, pal," Ace said as he opened fire to give us cover.

With Ace's help we made it across the street with no more fire from the guns inside the base. The house that we entered seemed empty. It had no furniture except for the occasional mattress lying on the floor with graffiti all over the place. It wasn't evacuated we found out, it was abandoned and the current residents were people most likely working for Wayne.

"Whew! I am glad we avoided a major catastrophe," Camino said as he laid his back against one of the walls of the place and slid down till he was sitting.

"We need to find an alternate route inside," Jonathan exclaimed as he sat crossed legged in front of Camino. Camino had his computer out in a jiffy and was trying to find blueprints of the place. He had already hacked into the main computer inside the warehouse but was greeted with no success.

"These files are too encrypted. There is no way I can find blueprints quickly enough before Wayne finds a way to get away. If that made any sense whatsoever," Camino stated as he fumbled with his computer.

"Then what are we going to do? It's not like we own a map into the warehouse," I stated the obvious.

"There has to be another way inside from here. I didn't see any gates when we did a perimeter search earlier," Jonathan named.

"Nor did I see any manholes that lead to tunnels underneath," Ace added.

"There has to be a connection between these homes and the warehouse. I don't think that Wayne's henchmen were high jumpers," Jonathan said as he stood up and began to stomp the floor of the house with his feet.

"What are you searching for?" I asked.

He just continued to stomp his feet not giving us any clue as to what he was doing, until I heard the hollow noise of something underneath. Jonathan tapped around where he just hit and then back again.

"I am searching for this," he said as he pulled. A door in the floor soon opened to reveal what appeared to be a basement.

"That is no basement. We don't have those here in Texas, I should know," I said.

"Then that has to be an access tunnel! There is no way that is anything else," Ace encouraged.

"Let's go find out what is on the other side," Camino said eagerly.

We made our way through the massive tunnel. It was long and seemed to have no end. Our flashlights that we had with us barely penetrated to the end of the tunnel until we almost ran head on into a door.

"I think we just found our way into this place," Camino said in a whisper.

"Hey look," I said as I pointed my flashlight at uniforms that were to the left and to the right of us, "There are uniforms here so this must be a closet."

"Huh, that is odd. Why would there be a closet at the end of a tunnel?" Ace asked.

I never heard the answer because we all heard voices coming from the tunnel we entered in. I hid behind the uniforms as did the other three. The voices we heard drew closer until they were in the room. A light soon came on and I had to squint until my eyes adjusted to the sudden hit of light. I then saw three men. Two in black and one in red and they all three were carrying AK-47s with them. They also wore masks. The two in black wore a red mask and the one in red wore a black one.

"The boss wants us to sweep for the four intruders that we are expecting. He said that they have a great sense of stealth and are probably disguised as one of us," The one in red exclaimed to two in black, "If we fail, then we ourselves will be subject to the trap that is set up for them."

"So don't fail?"

"So don't fail," The one in red replied and then the three of them left.

We waited until the doors closed to come out of hiding.

"They are expecting us," Camino said in a whisper.

"That means that our task is going to be that much harder, especially now since we don't know the layout of the place," Jonathan agreed.

"I don't think it's a complete debacle," I said holding up a key card, "I believe that the one in red is a high official in Wayne's ranks. So that means he would have high security clearances. We now have the key and we can get that map."

I plugged in my handheld computer into the door's control panel. I then swiped the card in the keyhole and up popped up a screen saying that I was granted access into the database of the warehouse. I found the blueprints section and downloaded it into my computer. I quickly glanced over it and found the main control room.

"I think that we need to get to the main control room to deactivate the robots from the main computer," Jonathan said as he pointed to my computer.

"But you heard what those guys said, they are looking for us. How do you expect us to get into the main control room without being spotted?" Ace exclaimed.

"We are in the uniform room," I said, "We could just "borrow" the uniforms and sneak our way into the room. After all we do have the key card."

"Yeah and we can do that setup that we just saw with Robin at the helm," Jonathan said agreeing with me.

The boys found black uniforms to fit them and I found a red one. We wore our actual uniforms underneath so that no one would be suspicious. We each took a mask from the shelf and placed it over our eyes.

"Now we step out and begin the dangerous part," Camino said.

I used the keycard to open the door and we stepped out heading toward the control room.

We almost made it there but then got stopped by some guards doing a routine sweep for us.

"Stop! Authorize yourselves," the red guard said as he stopped me.

"Who has the authority to stop me on my routine sweep for the intruders?" I asked placing my hands on my hips.

"Wait, you are on orders to search for the intruders?" the red guard said in surprise.

"Yes and Wayne will have your head for interrupting," I added.

"Oh, okay move on!" the guard replied nervously. Obviously everyone had a fear of Wayne.

"Thank you!" I replied forcefully.

Once we were out of earshot of the guard that stopped us, we started to talk again.

"That was a close one!" Camino semi whispered that to us, "How close are we to the control room?"

I turned on my computer quickly and glanced over the blueprints to the warehouse. I found that we were actually really close.

"One more hallway and we are there," I said as I rounded the corner. But as I turned the corner and looked up, I found Wayne exiting the control room.

"Get back you guys," I said as I motioned the group.

"What's going on?" Ace said as he ran to the wall as quickly as he could.

"Your father is just exited the control room!" I exclaimed as I motioned for him to be quieter.

"Has any of the teams found the intruders yet?" I heard the nasty voice of Wayne asked the guard that I saw with him.

"No, we have reports from all the teams saying no sight of the intrudes in or around the warehouse," I heard a girl's voice reply.

"They can't just disappear. Send out the squads again and have them turn this place upside down if they have to. We need to find those kids before they infiltrate the warehouse!" Wayne exclaimed.

"Yes, sir. I will do that right away."

I heard Wayne walk away in the opposite direction then we were standing. I was thankful that I wouldn't have to pose as something I was not again.

"Alright we are clear," I said as I rounded the corner once more.

I used the key card the open the door to the control room. I was soon greeted by the lights of many screens. The screens lined three walls, one for each country that Wayne had taken over or was going to.

"Wow, your father has quite the getup when it comes to technology," I heard Jonathan comment to Ace.

"He knows his stuff when it comes to things like this. He loves computers and anything that is techy," Ace replied.

"How are we going to stop all of the robots at the same time?" Camino asked to my surprise.

"I thought that you knew a lot about computers, Camino," I asked him.

"I do but this is beyond my knowledge. You see it seems like each set of robots has its own controls. It would take a miracle to shut them all down at one time. Let alone that we only really have just you and me with any knowledge of computers in the first place."

I glanced over the many screens trying to figure out a way around this predicament.

"We need a virus of some sort," I said as I started to rummage through my backpack for a flash drive.

"Where are we going to get a virus that will take down this computer?" Ace asked me in disbelief.

"Camino and I have computers in our gloves. We can easily create a virus, place it in the flash drive, find the computer that controls all of these different ones and we are home free."

I walked over to what I believed to be the main control panel in the midst of many and began to mess with the computer.

"But wouldn't we first need to try to figure out an alternative way of shutting it down just in case the virus doesn't work?" Camino said as he followed me.

"Earth to Camino, what do you think I am doing?" I said as finally figured out hom to

Much to my dismay, I was soon staring at a window with words that said 'password please' written across the top. Below it sat three boxes most likely signifying that the password was only three characters.

"Can anyone think of a word that is three characters long that also pertains to something Wayne likes?" I asked my friends.

"Umm," Camino started, "What about rob?"

I typed in the three letters but got in return a screen saying the password was incorrect.

"Nope not that, try again," I corrected Camino.

"What about com?" Jonathan asked me, "After all he does like computers and com is an abbreviation of computer."

I again typed it in and received the same results.

"What about Ace?" Ace exclaimed, "I am his son after all and it's the only thing that makes sense and is three letters long."

I typed it in and I was greeted by an automated voice saying that I was granted access into the database.

"I am in!" I said a little surprised that it worked.

"Hey where's Jonathan and Ace?" Camino said worried.

"They must be outside making sure that no one enters while we try to stop the robots," I assured him, "Why don't you go check and see?"

"I will be right back," Camino said as he left my side.

I continued to work on finding a way to shut down the robots from the main computer as I heard Camino's footsteps fade into the distance.

It took me a while to find what I was looking for, but I soon found a kill code.

"Hey Camino, can I do multiple uses of the kill code from my flash drive or is it just a one time deal?" I asked and waited for an answer.

But no answer came.

"Camino did you hear me?" I asked but still received no reply from my teammate, "Camino this isn't funny. If you are playing a prank on me, I suggest that you show yourself immediately."

I stood up and walked toward Camino's last known location. I did not find him there. But I was soon greeted by a glint of red that stood out against the grey concrete floor. It was a mask. I picked up and noticed a hint of blood just above the right eye. I glanced around but saw nobody and it worried me. I cautiously made my way back to the computer.

I started to download the kill code onto my flash drive that I had.

_CREEAAK!_

I slowly turned around and noticed that the door was wide open. I pulled my gun out just in case of an attack and turned off the screen that showed me downloading the kill code.

But I soon felt a sharp pain on my head as I heard the impact of metal against skull. I reached up to hold the area and felt a warm liquid oozing out.

"Gotcha, Robin," a voice from behind me said.

I started to feel woozy and soon felt myself hit the floor. Blackness soon ensued as I drifted into unconsciousness.

5


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry you guys who are anticipating more from Legacy of the Overlord, but the only reason I keep posting to this story is because I am doing it for school! I am only two chapters away from completing it and still need help with a title! I hope that you will read this and enjoy it!**

**Chapter 10**

Light penetrated my eyes as I slowly opened them. My vision was blurry as my head trauma was still clearing. I looked around and even though my vision was blurry, I could make out several screens of some sort on a raised platform. I also made out stairs that led up to the platform.

"Robin, are you okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask me.

I sat up and my head cleared even more as I was able to focus on my surroundings. I soon recognized Camino, Ace and Jonathan, but there were people in the distance that I still didn't recognize. There were two who looked like adults and seven young kids.

Once I was completely sitting up, I started to rub my head. I felt a lump and dry blood where I was hit.

"Are you alright?" Ace said again.

"Yeah I think so," I said trying to stand. Jonathan helped me up but once I rose to my full height, the dizziness returned and I was forced to sit down to stop it.

"You obviously took a beating," Camino said as he gestured towards my head.

"And you worried me because I didn't know where you were!" I exclaimed softly because of my throbbing head.

"Sorry about that, but Wayne's men found me and captured me. Got a pretty black eye for putting up a fight," Camino explained. I looked up and saw his right eye and saw that it was swollen black and blue. It explained the blood on the mask that I found lying on the ground.

"Who are those other people sitting over there?" I asked still not recognizing who they were.

"You don't recognize them?" Jonathan asked me, "It's your family."

I then looked at them and recognized them in an instant. I got up quickly to run over but fell to the ground because the dizziness returned. My dad ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"Dad! I thought you were all dead after Wayne made that last threat," I said as I returned the hug of my father.

"We are far from that. In fact he has treated us most kindly except for when he makes those threats," My dad explained.

"How did he capture you?" I asked.

"He took the roof off our house!" Chase exclaimed to me.

"Well actually we were watching the news about the destruction of a nearby city. We were hearing that these robots we were watching were coming closer and that we needed to evacuate our homes. We were in the process of doing that when the roof was taken clean off and robots took us hostage," my mom explained, "The last thing I remember was waking up in this very room and that is where we have been ever since.

"My father won't probably won't keep you alive much longer," Ace said sadly.

"Wayne is your father?" My dad asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Fortunately for you, I am not in the killing mood," I heard Wayne say as he entered the room. He had on a black and red uniform that matched the ones that my team and I are wearing. The red was formed into an x. He didn't wear a mask which soon revealed three parallel scars that stretched from the top of his left eye, across his nose and ending underneath his right eye, "Do my scars scare you? This is courtesy of my son."

"I was only doing what you told me to do father," Ace defended himself.

"You're right I did tell you to sow a seed of distrust amongst you and your friends, but I didn't tell you to hurt me in the process," Wayne added as he came up behind his son.

Ace kind of recoiled when his father wrapped his arm around his shoulder probably being a little wary. I kept my eyes on Wayne even from my sitting position. He acted as if he just wanted to talk although I bet everyone in the room though otherwise.

"And Robin, what do you think of your family being here?"

"Well it was a surprise considering that the last time I heard anything about them was in your threat video," I said.

"Oh, that would explain things," Wayne acted surprised.

"Why do you sound so surprised even when you know all this?" Jonathan angrily asked.

"I don't know all this," Wayne informed, "And if I did, would I tell you? You have so much to learn about crime fighting, young man."

Wayne started laughing.

"What is so funny?" My father asked.

"What's so funny? What is so funny is that they are actually falling for my supposed lack of knowledge that I know," Wayne said as he continued to laugh. He walked over to what I now saw as a computer. He shook the mouse which in turn made the screen light up. It had the same three square password boxes as the other computer had. So I had a feeling that I knew the password.

"We have to get to that computer somehow," I whispered to Camino, "I managed to hide my flash drive with the kill code on it. It should kill the computer once we access it."

"Didn't you notice the same three boxes for the password are here as well?" Camino asked me.

"Yes I did, which should make accessing it that much easier," I replied.

"So now that I have you four within my reach, I can now end what my brother tried to begin," Wayne stated.

"You know if you kill us now, Greg will just find a way to rise up more like us for his cause," Jonathan answered his threat.

"Yes I know and have prepared for them too! You see Greg really doesn't trust you guys to do the job. So he already has two other teams in place if you were to fail."

"I know that he does," Robin said.

"How do you know?"

"He told me when Ace was arrested, that he had alternatives. So that won't work on us!"

Just as I said those words, in came four robots. Each one of them were our heights and shared same body style. The one that looked like me actually was shaped like a woman would be. I noticed Ace's was broad shouldered and muscular just like him. Camino's was short and small and Jonathan's was a well-built athletic looking teen.

"You have meddled in my affairs for way too long. Now your lives are going to end," Wayne said as he added orders into the computer. After he was done, the robots started to fight us.

I fought hard to stay upright. This robot was cunning and it hurt to hit the metal it was made out of. I jabbed at the robot to show it that I did not fear it, but I kept my distance because this thing was not going to go down easily by my hand.

"We need to shut them down, Robin," Camino exclaimed as he dodged an incoming strike from his robot.

"How are we going to do that considering that we now have four robots to deal with?" I yelled.

"Hey you big piece of rusty metal, I am the one you want not her!" Camino exclaimed. It seemed to grab the attention of my robot for a short while, but not enough for me to get away. It just turned and stared at Camino for a few seconds and turned back to me to continue the fight.

"That didn't work. What else can we do to either distract them or destroy them?" I asked my teammates.

"We could use our guns," Ace commented. Of course Ace would be the one to make such a comment like that.

"And maybe have a stray bullet hit my family, I don't think so. Also if a bullet hit the computer, it could send the robots out there could spiral out of control and kill a whole lot of innocent people," I informed my friend.

"We need to get that kill code up to the computer to stop them," Camino said in a grunting manner as I saw off the corner of my eye, him locked in a pushing battle.

I cringed as an echo of Wayne's laughter filled my ears.

"Are you struggling to defeat them?" Wayne taunted us with his words, "Perhaps I should send for reinforcements."

Wayne once again began to type on the computer on the raised platform. In walked seven more robots that varied in height and size. The presence of other robots even made the ones we were currently fighting stop what they were doing and look.

"Maybe it's time we called for some backup," I yelled to my friends as we punched at the new technological recruits.

"Right!" Jonathan and Ace exclaimed simultaneously. I watched as they pressed four buttons on their watches. I soon hear stomping of something large coming down the hallway outside the door. Of course since this room is almost as big as the warehouse we trained in, I figured we could easily fight in here.

In waltzes our upgraded robots. I heard my brothers gasp with excitement as they lined themselves up for us to hop in.

I quickly ran over to mine, but had to climb up the leg to get to the cockpit. I had made it halfway up when I felt a sharp tug at my leg. I looked down to see the robot I was fighting at the beginning grabbing my leg and seemed to be talking to me. I couldn't understand it of course because it all sounded like garbled speech.

I shook my leg as hard as I could, trying to shake my new friend off. I managed to do so and once I did, I scrambled the rest of the way up. I noticed that Jonathan, Ace and Camino were already in their own fighting the new threat.

"So what is our plan?" I asked through the secure com channel between our robots as I swiped and destroyed a nearby robot.

"We have to get to that computer," Camino replied, "I think I have figured out which one we need to implant the kill code. All we have to do is insert Robin's flash drive to the correct one, and Wayne's army will be shut down permanently."

"But how are we going to manage plugging the flash drive in if we can't even get there?" Ace asked as I watched him tear a robot's head off.

"We just have to be smarter than our opponent," Jonathan chimed in, "Remember when we were doing that simulation? We have to work together as a team to defeat them, but still our objective of getting to the checkpoint still remains."

I started to see the picture. The computer is the checkpoint and the robots are the enemy force. The only exception is that this time the robots are real instead of simulations.

"You guys cover me! I am going to plant the virus," I exclaimed as I set my robot's settings to auto and hopped out. I watched out of the corner of my eye, my robot take out several in a row. It pleased me to know that I had such sophisticated technology on my side for a change.

I had almost made it up the steps before I felt that same tug on my leg as I did while trying to climb up earlier. I fought to destroy the robot but it didn't exactly work out. I was brought to the ground soundly on my bottom. I cried out in pain as I hit the ground hard and glanced up in horror as the robot that brought me down raised its hand to end my life.

I closed my eyes in expectation of what was to come but found it not to. Reopening my eyes, I found that my gigantic hunk of metal technology had taken my perpetrator and smashed it to pieces by swinging it around and slamming it against the floor.

I chuckled to myself as I turned around to continue to my destination. It was smooth sailing from then on and I made it to the computer without any more hindrance.

Access was easy especially since I knew the code. Now all I had to do was place the kill code from my flash drive in and we were home free.

"You won't get away with it that easily Robin," Wayne sneered from a distant computer. I watched as he quickly typed something on the computer that sat in front of him. Movement on my screen sent my thoughts flying back to reality. I watched as the computer attempted to shut itself down, but I needed help.

"Camino you have to get over here and help me!" I cry out as I am scrambling to keep this computer up and running.

"I am a little busy here at the moment, Robin," He replied. I heard a loud clang and watched as his reflection in a nearby screen showed that he defeated another robot.

I managed to stop Wayne's encroachment into my system. He seemed very frustrated as he continued to type. I was just about to insert the flash drive into the system when I heard a loud cry come from the direction of my family.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I turned my head to find Timothy lying lifeless on the floor a few feet in front of my family. I saw my mother in tears as she buried her head into my father's shoulder. All of my brothers still alive, sat with gaping mouths.

"If you don't stop this Robin, I will have no choice but to kill your family off one by one," Wayne said as he walked over to the lifeless form of my brother.

Tears began to stream down my face and a sob soon erupted as the reality of it sunk in. The brother that I was closest to was now gone, never to be seen again. I fell to the floor sobbing and was soon greeted by Camino.

All of the robots that we had been fighting had lined themselves up separating me from the Ace and Jonathan. I was devastated as my brother, the one that I was the closest to, was dead at the hand of my new enemy.

"Why would you do such a thing?" I heard Ace ask his father through sobs.

"I would do such a thing because I want my cause to continue. And if I could get you guys to join me, I would do anything," Wayne said sincerely.

My sadness soon turned into anger as I glared at Wayne. Tears still streamed down my face but I had a new demeanor.

"We need to get to that computer," I whispered kind of forcefully to Camino but still kept my eyes on Wayne.

"But how do we do that? All the robots are blocking our way!" Camino whispered back.

"We still have the flash drive," I still said in a whisper.

"The plan is still the same except we have to make our way around the robots blocking our path."

"But how? They would blow our heads off first chance they got," I asked.

I watched as Camino searched the place and then looked back at me.

"You are the only one small enough to get through the legs of those robots," Camino said as he pointed towards the robots directly in front of the computer.

"I think I can make it if you give me a distraction," I explained.

"Okay," Camino replied, "Hey Wayne, you said that you wanted to destroy us or have us join you. Well I am declining your offer to join you but I would be delighted if you would humor me by giving me a challenge face to face."

"A challenge?" Wayne asked Camino. I had already started to inch my way over the computer, "I think that you would hardly stand a chance against me."

"I wouldn't underestimate him," Jonathan chimed in, "He is a cunning boy!"

"Yeah way more cunning than you," Ace agreed.

"You will be eating your words by the end of this battle," Wayne said as he rushed Camino.

While Wayne was preoccupied with Camino's distraction, I had made it to the computer. I swiped the mouse and up popped the password screen. But instead of three boxes there were seven.

"Oh great," I whispered to myself, "The password has changed and I don't even remotely know what it could be."

Jonathan was soon by my side.

"Are you going to implant it?" he asked me desperately, "I don't know how long Camino is going to be able to hold Wayne's attention."

"Then help me with the password! Wayne has changed it!" I told my friend.

"Do you have any idea of what it is?"

"No I. . . ." I stopped in my tracks as some clue came to my mind, "Could it be?"

I typed in Timothy's name and it showed that it accepted the new password. I was honestly surprised at this revelation. Why would he use my brother's name as his new password?

"Okay I am in!" I shouted out to where everyone heard me.

"Wait no you don't you won't get away with this!" Wayne said as he pushed Camino out of his way and headed towards the other computer some distance away.

"Keep him away from that computer!" I yelled to my friends.

I placed my flash drive in the USB port of the front of the modem. I typed a few things onto the computer to get it started. I watched as a progress bar came across the screen that signaled the beginning of the kill code download.

"I have it started!" I informed the rest of my team.

"Not for long you don't," Wayne sneered.

I decided to join the fight. I ran up to Wayne keeping him from getting into the computer.

"Robin, I have been eager to fight you. Now we will see who the better fighter is," Wayne said kicking Ace, and Camino out of the way.

"I would say the odds are against you, Wayne," I said as I saw my friends off the corner of my eye join me in the fight.

I thrust with my fist towards Wayne's face, but he easily deflected it with a swipe of his open hand. I had to duck because Wayne tried to punch me. He ended up hitting Ace straight in the face because he was behind me to my left.

"Ace are you okay?" I said while avoiding another punch.

"Yeah I am okay, but if you don't focus you won't be," Ace said as he pointed towards his father.

I was soon slapped to the ground. Once I was on the ground, I watched Wayne firmly plant Jonathan and Camino on their bottoms. I scrambled to my feet and tried my luck once more against my opponent. As I was running, I took a quick glance at the computer screen to check the progress of the kill code's download. It was one fourth of the way downloaded which gave me a sinking feeling inside like it wasn't going to get done before Wayne sabotaged it.

"Like I said, you guys aren't up to par with my skills," Wayne teased us as he once again knocked me out of the way, "I will stop your efforts right in their tracks."

"We need another plan," I said as I still tried to keep Wayne busy.

"Hey, there is a simulation on this computer!" Camino yelled to me from the computer I was just at.

"Play it! We can use the training course to win!" I exclaimed.

Almost immediately after I told Camino to run the simulation, the floors did the same thing as they did back at headquarters. Fake trees and buildings were created from the floor itself. I quickly hopped up a tree near my robot in an attempt to climb the tree to get to my robot.

I was almost there when I heard the sound of machinery behind me. I craned my neck to find that I was face to face with Wayne's robot which must have been activated with the simulation. I scrambled up the rest of the tree in fear that the robot would attempt to take me out. I made it into my robot just in time for the one behind me took out the top of the tree I was just in.

"_Robin do you have your rifle?" _Jonathan asked me through the intercom in our robots

"Yes I have my gun, but do you see a clear location for me to shoot from?" I asked in return.

"_There is a building not far from the computer," _ Jonathan relayed, "_I should give you some height advantage to see the whole course, but also be able to see in front of the computer_. _I will place a green flashing light on top of the building I am talking about._"

"Okay, thanks for helping!"

I grabbed my pistol and slung my rifle over my back. I scurried back down the same tree. It was very hard to see the buildings in front of the computer because of all the trees. It also hindered me from viewing any of the robots of Wayne's that the simulation activated.

I slowly crept my way towards the tower listening the noises near me and far away. I could hear the distinct sound of my team's guns and occasionally I would hear the massive thud of a robot collapsing to the ground. I was so engrossed with listening to the sounds of my teammates's battles, I failed to hear the approaching sound of something behind me.

I turned around to check and make sure nothing was behind me and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw about seven human sized robots standing behind me with guns drawn. I was surprised to find that they didn't fire the guns at me and it created an uneasy situation for me. The robots just sat still as I returned the stillness with stares. I raised my gun in anticipation of a quick attack from the robots, but as I almost was poised to strike, the robots just went limp. It startled me so much that I almost dropped my gun.

"Did one of you guys shut down the robots?" I asked through a handheld communication device to Jonathan, Ace and Camino.

I got no reply.

"That figures," I said to myself as I looked down and shook the communicator, "They forgot to grab their devices."

When I looked up, I saw several men in green and silver uniforms stealthily making their way through the forest of simulated trees. And my heart gave a leap of joy when I saw Director Alexander in the mix. I started to run towards him.

"Robin, I got your message regarding the empty houses. I wanted to investigate myself so I came," Greg explained to me, "Where are the boys?"

"They are somewhere fighting robots. Speaking of robots, were you the one who got all these robots to stop?" I said gesturing to the robots surrounding us.

"I was the person that stopped them," Greg responded.

"How did you do that?" I asked curiously.

"I remotely reprogrammed them to stop just before they attacked you," He assured me, "So what has been going on here?"

Tears started to well in my eyes as I thought of my lifeless brother. I relayed the events of the previous hours to Greg from when we arrived in front of the base till now.

"We planted a virus in the system but it is moving at a snail's pace," I said worried. I glanced over to find that progress had not gotten much farther than the last time I saw it. It was now between , "I am afraid that Wayne will sabotage our efforts before it is fully downloaded."

Our conversation was soon interrupted as several bigger robots than the robots Greg disabled came around a bend of trees. They started to shoot at us which made us retreat for cover behind the trees.

"I need to get to the towers near the computer we are downloading the kill code," I yelled to my director over the noise of the blasts from the guns.

"Go, we will provide you with cover fire," he yelled in return.

I nodded and began to run away from the line of fire. I found myself to be a little lost as I scurried this way and that trying to find the building that Jonathan had described to me. But once I came out of the woods, I was surrounded by buildings. Some were tall and some short, but I had to keep my eyes peeled for the one with the flashing green light.

But I couldn't observe the buildings for long, because something started shooting at me from behind.

"Do you think that you can get away from me?" I heard Wayne exclaim as he came closer to me in his robot.

"I am pretty sure that I can," I said as I took a quick glance at the computer screen still within view. It was now halfway through.

"You really think that a kill code will be all you need to stop my nefarious plot?"

"No, but I do believe teamwork will out due you," I said as I noticed Jonathan, Camino and the director with his men standing behind Wayne. But I didn't see Ace, which worried me to some degree.

We all surrounded Wayne as he exited his robot.

"You are defeated, brother," Greg said to Wayne, "Stand down and surrender!"

Wayne just started laughing.

"You think that you have defeated me?" Wayne asked between laughs, "You should reconsider!"

He pointed toward the computer that I had placed the kill code on. I was devastated to see that the lady I saw Wayne talking to before this whole fiasco started was sabotaging our efforts in stopping the robots around the world.

"I think that you are the ones who need to surrender," Wayne exclaimed still laughing.

I started running towards the computer only to be stopped in my tracks by some robots blocking my path. I then noticed that these were not the only ones that stood in our way. Just like we were surrounding Wayne, the robots were surrounding us.

"You see, I figured that something like this could happen if your team found their way in here," Wayne said as he inched closer to his older brother, "I plan everything so I don't need a team to stand in my way."

"But you need a team to watch your back," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw Ace in a tree nearest our little circle. I let loose a laugh as I recalled the training exercise about seven weeks earlier and just how he refused to even get in the tree with us. I took cover when I heard him starting up his classic machine gun. But once I heard Ace begin to speak, I came out of my hiding spot to hear what he had to say.

"Father, will you please stop this violence and help us bring this world back into order?" I heard Ace calmly asked his father.

It looked like Wayne was really considering his son's proposition. But he quickly dismissed the proposition.

"Why would I give up now when I have come so far?" He said as he turned to his son.

"Then you leave me no choice father," Ace said as the whirring sound of his gun began to sound again, "Team get down!"

After Ace had told us to get down, I remembered hitting the floor very hard as one of Wayne's robots fell on top of me lifeless. I had to get over to the computer but I couldn't life it off of me. Then I remembered that Director Alexander remotely reprogrammed the robots through some small computer.

"Director, Can I have the device that you reprogrammed the robots with?" I said as I still tried to push the heavy robot off of me.

"Sure thing," He said as he tossed me a small handheld computer that almost looked like a cell phone that had no back. I hacked into the computer I placed the kill code in as quickly as I could to try and stop the saboteur right in her path. I glanced back and forth between the computer screens to check and see if I was actually successful in hacking. Once I confirmed that I was, I looked down and saw a mini replica of what the actual computer was showing. I saw the browser window showing the progress of the download and it hadn't moved much past the halfway point that I saw it at earlier, but thank goodness it had moved a little and was not completely stopped. I could see the attempts of Wayne's right hand girl as she tried to take control and stop the process of the virus, but I saw that she was getting frustrated when I moved the mouse on her screen to where she couldn't click on the buttons she wanted to. I had to secure the computer to where no one else could gain access except me.

I was almost through securing the computer when the handheld device got knocked out of my hand by one of Wayne's robots that had run past me and collided with my arm. I stood up immediately and tried to locate the device with my eyes. When I couldn't locate it, I had to signal for help.

"Guys, I lost the handheld computer," I said frantically through my little com channel, "If you spot it, please return it to me!"

I began to search for the device throughout the mess of legs and feet of both humans and robots. I kept a close lookout and then found it. But everyone and everything kept on kicking away from me. I was just about to pick it up, when I got forcefully punched by another robot that looked like Wayne.

"Really?" I said wearily to myself as I was not in the mood for fighting something at the moment.

I took my pistol out of the holster and crouched down. But I hesitated just a little bit when I noticed behind the robot sat the handheld computer device. I thought that if I was to shoot it, I had a chance that the robot standing in front of me would fall on it and crush it. If that would happen, then I would have no chance to finish what I started. I had to make my mind up quickly otherwise I could lose the chance at stopping both Wayne and the robots.

I quickly ducked underneath a swipe that the robot threw at me and quickly crawled on my hands and knees between its legs. It seemed confused as it looked around for me after I disappeared from its sight. Once I saw the robot begin to search for me, I quickly scrambled over to the device still crawling on my hands a knees. I turned around so that I was laying on my back and continued to mess with the computer to secure it.

I pulled up the progress bar to show how much longer the kill code had to download. My heart almost jumped out of my chest when I couldn't pull up the download screen. It seemed like we had lost because the kill code no longer would be downloading. But my hopes arose back to life when the progress bar popped back up. It seemed to me that because both Wayne's assistant and I were on the same computer at the same time, it slowed down the speed of operation. I became very excited when I saw that the kill code had almost finished downloading. I knew I needed a distraction to have enough time allow it to finish downloading.

I fought my towards the main computer to distract Wayne's female assistant while she tried to continue to sabotage. I was almost there when Wayne himself entered my path.

"Just where do you think you are going?" He said tauntingly.

"Going to end your nefarious scheme," I said getting angry at the constant distractions that kept getting thrown my way.

I threw a punch at him but he caught my fist with his hand.

"Is that a way to great an old friend?" He asked me.

"You are not my friend and never will be!" I said as I took a glance towards my family.

"You are bitter about the death of your brother? And rightfully so I should say, but that still won't change my mind about what I have in store for you guys once I am victorious In taking over the world." He said as he grabbed a remote out of his jacket and pointed it towards a giant screen that I hadn't noticed before. It spanned the whole outer wall of this particular hanger that we were in and it showed the progress of just how much Wayne had conquered since he started his whole project. It showed a map of the entire known world. There was red in the countries that had been taken over so far and green where there still was no resistance.

"I have been planning this for years, Robin," He said as he noticed my surprise, "You think that I hadn't planned on an attack at my own home base?"

"You will find that we are full of surprises," I retorted making sure that I emphasized the word surprise, because just then I heard a beep come from the handheld computer in my hand. I smiled when I saw that the kill code had been downloaded completely. I showed the screen to Wayne and gave him a small smirk as I watched his reaction unfold before my very eyes.


End file.
